The Bet
by Bloodi Mari
Summary: Harry is in his fifth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort isn't the only one plotting against him. Draco Malfoy has accepted a bet and will stop at nothing to win. Slash? Most definately... R
1. A bet is placed

**Author notes:**Yep, the next few chapters are going to be slightly rewritten. Nothing is going to change plot-wise but I'm finding this story really dull at the moment. But saying that doesn't really matter because obviously if you're reading the prologue it's cuz you haven't read this story yet. Well, hope you enjoy my slightly revised story. You can skip this part if you like, I don't really care. It's just the scene where the Bet is made. Nothing fancy. But if you do decide to read it then I hope you enjoy.

**BTW:** Most of this story is going to be in first person. Only this part is in third person.  

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in anyway whatsoever. Too bad though, I'd be *so* fucking rich...

******3rd person******

Two figures, both alike in appearance and mind, sat on either side of a table. They stared at each other with looks of contempt. Both had icy blue eyes and white-blonde hair, and thin cruel lips. The girl was first to speak.

"So, let me get this straight," she said coldly, brushing blonde bangs out of her cobalt eyes, "You are so high on yourself that you think you can get anyone you want? Am I correct?"

The boy curled his lips into his infamous smirk. "Something like that, yes. But I don't 'think' that I can get anyone I want, I _know_ I can."

The girl scoffed and glared at the other. "You asshole. What makes you believe that you can have anyone?"

"Because," the boy said, at a loss for a better answer. 

"Is that the best answer you've got?" She said, laughing. "Jesus, you're so full of sh-"

"Fuck you, Damon!" The boy snarled. "I'll prove it! Talk is cheap. Just name the person and I guarantee you that they'll be mine in no time."

The girl, Damon, smiled, clearly amused. "Anyone?" She asked, putting her chin in her hands in a sign of pondering. After a few moments of thoughtful deliberation she turned to boy and grinned evilly at him. "How about," she began slowly, noting with pleasure the slight look of dread on his face. "Harry Potter?"

The boy laughed. "Harry Potter? Are you serious? I thought you were going to give me a challenge! You're really loosing it, cousin."

Damon remained calm, though she was seething inwardly. "Well, if you think it's so easy then I expect you'll have no trouble getting him into bed with you by the end of the year."

The boy blanched. "Into bed with me? By the end of the year? Damon, I never agreed to that."

The girl emitted a cruel laugh, enjoying her cousin's shock. "Oh, what's the matter? Are you scared?"

The boy growled. _Nobody calls me scared!_ "I'm not scared. I was just surprised, that's all. I'll get Potter into bed, believe me."

 "We'll see about that," sighed Damon, flipping her white-blonde tresses of her shoulders. "You have one year to get the little whelp into bed. You are not to use alcohol, drugs or magic, but other than that you're free to do whatever your black heart desires. And _rape is strictly out of the question_. Is that clear?"

The boy nodded. "And the stakes?"

The girl pondered this for a moment. "I think we'll stick with the usual slavery thing. In the off-chance that you win this trifle of a bet, I'll be your slave until we are both finished school. And vice versa. Do we have a deal?"

Her cousin stared at her for a moment. 

"Deal."

******

**Notes: **So that's that. The first chapter should be up as well. I wrote that before I wrote this prologue, well kind of. This was actually from the first chapter and then I decided to do a prologue to explain some things. To make a long story short, I didn't like the idea of me just rambling on about something no one probably cares about and I figured that this scene would go nicely with the prologue. So then I wrote a new scene to fill in the void that was left by the absence of this scene.

**BTW:** Please review and read the rest of my story. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Bloody Hell

**Author Notes:** This chapter has been entirely rewritten. I think I've rewritten this bloody chapter three times, this being my third. I just didn't like the other chapters I wrote. Anyway, I think I'll put up the other first chapters at the end, in case you wanted to see what it originally was. You see, I was actually going to follow the story of the fifth book but now I really don't want to because it really wouldn't work, as someone so kindly pointed out in their review. I'm also going to cut down on some other things because of what that same reviewer wrote. I think my story will be a lot better this way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

*******

******Harry's POV******

I can't believe I just...

            I looked at the small, grimy mirror again, still unable to believe it. The small metal stud in my ear glittered in the light, reflecting off the mirror and into my eyes. I closed my eyes against the light, turning away from the mirror. My hand went up to the top of my ear, unable to resist fingering the stud, as if they too needed confirmation that I had gotten my ear pierced. Fred and George grinned widely, the latter holding a thin metal spike.

            "Stop fingering it!" said Fred, moving my hand away. "You're just going to make it hurt more."

            It was true, my ear throbbed every time I touched it, but I just couldn't resist. My hand was going for it again when I heard a door open downstairs and a shrill voice rang throughout the dilapidated house. Fred and George paled.

            "Shit!" George cried, hiding the metal spike in a drawer. "If she finds out we pierced Harry's ear we're dead!"

            The voice sounded again, beckoning them to her. Fred grabbed a hat off his dresser and shoved it in my hand.

            "Wear this," he said. "Don't let her see it!"

            The twins gave one last fleeting glance at me before running down the stairs to their mother. I gazed into the mirror again, barely resisting the urge to finger the stud. I shoved the hat on and joined the others downstairs.

~~~~~~

I had hidden the piercing from the Weasley's the rest of the day. I received much gratitude from Fred and George for keeping it a secret, though I had almost slipped up once or twice. The urge to poke it was just too great, but the hat reminded me not to.

            I lay in bed now, the hat resting on a bedpost. Ron was snoring loudly close to me, but I couldn't see him in the dark. I couldn't see anything. But that can be attributed to the fact that I didn't have my glasses on. I closed my eyes, and opened them a second later. There was no difference. I sighed. I hated nights like these; where I couldn't sleep and I was left alone to my thoughts. Unfortunately, this happened often. I thought now of Voldemort, and I felt a twinge of uneasiness in my stomach. I hadn't heard anything about him since he was resurrected two months ago, and it unnerved me. He was biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He was planning something, but what?

            "_What are you thinking?_" I muttered inaudibly. "_Where are you?"_

            I heard Ron stir, but I knew he wouldn't wake. Sure enough, he started snoring again, the sound filling the room. I rolled over onto the side without the piercing, my ear was still to tender to sleep on it. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to drift off to sleep.

            _Where are you?_

            I felt myself losing consciousness, but just before I yielded to slumber I heard a voice speak inside my head:

            _Everywhere._

******Draco's POV******

I rose groggily from my bed, wishing that I had closed my drapes the previous night. My room was located in the eastern side of my house, where there was the most sun in the morning. The black drapes always shut out any light in the morning, but I had been too weary to close them that night. I crossed to the window to shut the drapes and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stopped, gazing at myself in the mirror. I don't consider myself vain, but dammit I looked good! I've always liked how I looked in the morning, when my hair was _au natural_.

            I crossed to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I ran a hand through my hair and watched as it flopped back into place between my eyes. I smiled. _Draco,_ I said to myself,_ you're gorgeous_. I took my eyes away from my reflection for a second, looking at my various gel bottles. I pushed them angrily off my bureau and watched as they all fell into the garbage conveniently placed beside the bureau. I never liked gelling my hair back, but father did. And what father wants, father gets. I growled.

            "Fuck him," I muttered. I was fifteen now, he can't control me anymore. I'm going to do what I want now. I'm not a little boy anymore. If I want floppy hair, I'm going to have floppy hair.

            I laughed at myself and how ridiculous I sounded in my head. I was fighting for my rights to wear my hair the way I wanted to. I laughed again. God it felt good to laugh. I thought of all the times I had wanted to laugh, genuinely laugh, but found myself unable to do so because of my father's shadow. His shadow had been cast over me since I was born and I couldn't do anything without thinking of him and what he would do. Ever since I was born, he had been modeling me into his image. I wasn't allowed to be my own person. Well no more. I banged my bureau with my fist, causing a tear to slide down my cheek. I hadn't realized I had been crying. 

            I was suddenly disgusted with myself. Crying was a sign of weakness, and I was not weak. Maybe my father wasn't really all bad. After all, without him I'd probably be like Potter and the other Gryffindor scum: weak. But I wasn't going to let him control me any more either.

            I stood in silence for a moment. Then sighing, I crossed to the window, closed the drapes and went back to bed.

~~~~~~

He had taken it surprisingly well. My father, that is. He had been quite irate when he saw that I hadn't gelled my hair back and I didn't mean too. I told him I wasn't going to be controlled anymore, that I was my own person. I had expected to be punished for disobeying him, but he didn't do anything. He just looked at me with an unfamiliar gleam in his grey eyes, nodded, muttered 'very well', and left.

            "What did he mean?" I muttered to myself.

            "You don't realize it, do you?"

            I jumped slightly at the sound of Damon's voice. So lost in my thoughts as I was, I had entirely forgotten that she was in the room. I twisted around on the couch, so I could get a better look at her. "What don't I realize?"

            She took her eyes off her solitaire game. "He's afraid of you."

            "What?" I sputtered. "That's absurd!"

            "I know it is," she smiled, placing a two of clubs on the ace. "I don't actually believe it. But I know what I saw in his eyes when he said 'very well'. It was fear."

            "But why would he be afraid of me?" I said. It didn't make sense. Why would my own father be afraid of me?

            "I don't know," she said, looking at me in such a way that I knew she wasn't lying. "But I think my father, your uncle, knows why. You should ask him."

            I thought about it, utterly confused. I still couldn't believe that my father was scared of anything, especially me. I eventually came to the conclusion that I would ask my uncle. I had to understand it.

******~Unknown~******

There he is. I eyed the raven-haired boy intently, resisting the impulse to make a snide comment. That would require me making my presence known, something I was not willing to do. He was completely oblivious to me, yet I was fully aware of him. A coppery taste filled my mouth as I bit my lip. My intent was to create some kind of distraction for my mind that seemed so keen on Potter. Focus. That was the problem. It's not that I didn't have it, I had too much of it. I needed focus for what I would do, but too much of it might cause me fail. And there was no way I was going to lose that bet.

No way in hell.

******

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!** The next chapter of this story needs to be rewritten, so don't read it! I haven't rewritten it yet and if you read it now it probably won't make any sense. So just wait a little bit until I rewrite it. You'll know that it's been rewritten when I give the chapter a name. Right now it's gonna say 'don't read'. When I take that off you'll know that the chapter has been rewritten. Thank you.

**End Notes:** So that's the chapter. Seeing as I didn't mention it before, this story isn't going to be all fun'n'games. I'm giving a somewhat serious approach to this story cuz frankly I'm not very good at humour. I'm good at keeping things light, but not slapstick funny. So that's that.

**BTW:** Please review, it would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Enter Malfoy

**Author's Notes:** So here's the second chapter up rewritten. I hope you like this one, I do. Well, I like it better than the other second chapter I had. I think I'm going to post those chapters up at the end of my story, just for the fun of it. You know, just in case you kids wanted to see what the original chapters were like. So that's that I think. Not really much else to say.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

******Harry's POV******

I was sitting, legs propped up on the train seat opposite me, gazing out the window at the rolling countryside. I smiled slightly as the sun gently kissed my face and I thought to myself: _There really ought to be more days like this_. This was one of those days where pain and trouble just couldn't reach you. I closed my eyes, dozing slightly. I hadn't slept well that night and was tired and this seemed as good a time as any to have a bit of a nap. I wasn't asleep very long when I was woken by a paper ball hitting my forehead.

            I didn't even bother to turn to face the culprit; I already knew who it was.

            "Go away Malfoy," I said, avoiding looking at him. This was too perfect a day to ruin with his face.

            "No," Malfoy said, plopping himself down on the train seat beside me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I turned to face him.

            "What do you wa-" I stopped, mouth open. I couldn't believe it; my eyes had to be playing tricks on me. Malfoy was...was _hot_. Wait, did I just think that Malfoy was hot? I shook my head, causing Malfoy to look at me strangely.

            "What's with you, Potter?" He said.

            I ignored him, well his words anyhow. I couldn't take my eyes away from him, no matter how hard I tried. He was wearing a tight black shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination, and equally tight leather pants that like the shirt didn't leave anything to the imagination. He wore a black belt with a silver clasp on his waist and crisscrossing copper coloured belts. And he was buff! I wondered if Malfoy had always been this buff, or had my hatred for him blinded me from his beauty? _Beauty?_ Dear God, I was losing it. _Malfoy is not hot!_ I told myself, but I've never been one to listen to sense. Malfoy was still staring at me oddly, but the corner of his mouth was twitching; I could tell he was trying to hold back a smirk. I grew angry suddenly, annoyed by his smirk.

            "Oh fuck off," I said, back to my usual self. I wished I had said something better than that, or maybe not. He seemed more surprised by me swearing than any insult or comeback I had ever said before. I guess he wasn't expecting me to swear, not even I did. He was actually at a loss for words. It was my turn to smirk. "Oh what's -"

            I stopped when I saw two new faces at the door: Ron and Hermione. Malfoy saw them too. He turned to me, muttered, "This isn't over", and left, glaring at my friends as he did so. They watched him leave, hatred etched in their faces. When Malfoy was no longer in sight, they entered the cabin and sat down in the seat opposite me. I stared at them.

            "Where were you?" I asked, annoyed.

            "I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "We were held back at the Prefect's meeting."

            "Malfoy wasn't," I said, not entirely satisfied with her response.

            "He left after getting his badge and instructions," she said. Then apologetically, "We stayed a little longer to talk with the other prefects. I'm sorry."

            I nodded, though I was still annoyed and somewhat hurt. I was beginning to feel left out. Ron and Hermione were both prefects, and I wasn't. It was like they were part of a super special club that only super special people were allowed into. Talk about an inferiority complex.

            Hermione realized this, she realized everything. And sometimes that really annoyed me; she understood everything so well, and I was so confused. But I was sometimes grateful because she was aware of things and thus knew how to deal with it. However, not all people had the same awareness as Hermione. Like Ron, for example. He didn't notice anything.

            "I think he's got a 'Harry Radar' or something," he said loudly. Hermione gave a quick glance to me, as if asking me if I was alright. I appreciated her concern, and it made me feel slightly better. But only slightly.

            "Ron, what are you talking about?" She asked.

            "Think about it," he began, striding up and down the cabin as if he was someone who had just thought up something brilliant, "Malfoy always manages to find our cabin, every year."

            "What's your point?" I asked, not really caring what he was getting at. I hated him at that moment. Sometimes his lightheartedness really...really pissed me off.

            "How does he manage to do it?" He replied.

            "He listens at every door for the sound of our voices?" I said, getting steadily more annoyed. I was wishing him to shut up, for once in his life.

            "I don't think so," Ron stopped his pacing, gazing at the two of us. I was biting my lip now. Who the hell was he to come up with theories about Malfoy's behavior? He was my fucking enemy! Ron didn't notice my irritation, as usual, and continued, "If that were true, then how'd he have been able to find you, just now, if he couldn't follow your voice?"

            "I was talking to myself," I growled, turning to the window. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

            "Hey Harry, what's wrong?" I heard him say.

            "Be quiet, Ron. You wouldn't understand." I was once more grateful to Hermione. She would ensure that I be left alone.

            I spent the rest of the train ride in silence, feeling sorry for myself. I found my weakness disgusting, but I just couldn't help it. I felt inferior, left-out. Both of these notions were insane, I knew this, but I still couldn't stop myself from thinking it. And I thought of Malfoy again; he was an asshole, my enemy. But strangely, I didn't hate him at that moment. It suddenly dawned on me that as much as I hated Malfoy, I needed him. He was the only person who didn't make me feel inferior. I felt significant around him, as if I mattered. I smiled slightly.

            _Thanks, Malfoy._

******Draco's POV******

"Well that went well," I growled, keeping a good pace ahead of Crabbe and Goyle; my faithful, dim-witted cronies. Needless to say I was pissed about how things went with Potter. I had totally blown it. But how? It must've been my smirk. Fuck! He knew I was smirking; he saw through me. Bloody hell. _It won't be like this the next time we meet, _I promised.

            I stormed into my cabin, where Damon lay on the train cushion reading. I slumped into the seat opposite her, spreading my legs out. Damon had calmed immensely after the incident with my father, and was somewhat pleasant to be around.

            "It didn't go well?" She asked without taking her eyes away from her book.

            "No," I replied, staring out the window.

            "I meant to ask you before," she said, taking her eyes away from her book and looking at me with her cool grey eyes, "what did my father say when you asked him?"

            I said nothing. I wasn't ready to tell her what my uncle told me. I was still trying to make sense of it. I thought back to our encounter.

~*Flashback*~

I strode into the study, where my Uncle Luther sat reading a paper, occasionally writing something down. I hated the study, like I hated the rest of my house. It was filled with every wizarding luxury imaginable and I liked that. It proved my superiority over other wizarding families. But everything was so dark and gloomy. It was really depressing. It's no wonder I'm so fucked up, growing up in an environment like this. All my childhood memories are dark; there isn't any joy or light in them. I seriously wondered if I had ever had a genuinely happy moment in my life. But I suppose such is the life of a Malfoy, a loyal Voldemort follower. I snorted. I didn't support Voldemort; I didn't support anyone but myself. It was funny that my father followed him when I know that he hated Voldemort almost as much as he hated muggles. He hated people superior to him, and he hated being afraid. He denies this, naturally, but I know that he hates and fears Voldemort. My father was such a fool.

            I, however, had the intelligence and cunning in the family, though my father thought he did. He still thought of me as an ignorant little boy who would hang on his every word, and do exactly as told without question. He didn't know that I knew what he wanted to do with me. Since birth he had been training me to become the perfect servant to Voldemort. Or maybe he had been a bit smarter and had planned for me to become stronger than Voldemort and overthrow him. And then he, being my father, would assume tyrannical position over the world while I, his loyal son who 'owed him everything', would let him do so and then take over when he should die. It was a foolish dream, from a foolish man.

            I had thought briefly that maybe this was the reason he was afraid. Since he no longer had absolute control over me, he couldn't be completely sure that I would let him reign supreme over the world. But I hardly believed that to be a reason for fear, and I was interested in what Uncle Luther had to say. There may be something a lot deeper than world domination. If I was the base of some crazy conspiracy, I wanted to know.

            "Hello Uncle," I said, scraping an antique chair across the hard wooden floor and plopping myself down. I laid my hands on my lap, letting my legs stretch out in front of me.

            "Yes, young Draco? What is it you want?" He said, removing his glasses. I knew he didn't need them, but he thought wearing them would make him look smarter. I looked at what he had been writing and almost laughed. As usual, it wasn't actually work. Luther was the only, how do you say, _cool_ one in the family. The only one with a spec of decency towards his fellow wizards. I didn't approve of his love for all wizards, but he redeemed himself with his hatred for the muggle kind. I enjoyed Luther's company; he was fun, straight-forward and he wasn't deceitful. I didn't quite understand how he and my father could be brothers.

            "Have you been hard at work all morning?" I asked, smiling sarcastically. He laughed.

            "Don't tell your father," he said, collecting his papers and piling them neatly on the corner of the desk. "I've grown rather fond of this place; I don't want to be kicked out."

            It was my turn to laugh. "You can't seriously be fond of this place. It's so dark!"

            "Yes, that's true. I hate it here, but I have no where else to go. But I think Damon likes this place."

            "She doesn't," I said. I wondered if anyone actually liked this dismal house. "My father wouldn't kick you out though."

            "You don't know Lucius," he said sadly.

            There was a moment of awkward silence, then he spoke again, "So you had something you wanted to ask me?"

            "Yes," I answered. I stopped for a moment, trying to word my question. I hadn't really thought about how I'd ask him. "Uncle Luther, is there any reason my father would fear me?"

            I saw him falter, and he paled visibly. He spoke seriously for a change, "What would make you think that?"

            I was taken aback by his reaction. I had expected him to tell me that I needed more sleep or something. I felt a jolt in my stomach. I stared at Luther, who stared right back. He was looking at me gravely. I knew I could trust him, and decided to tell him about this morning. When I was done my tale, Luther was staring at his fingers with a faraway look. I suddenly lost my nerve.

            "I'm sure it was nothing. I'm sorry I wasted your time, I must be going!"

            I made to leave but was stopped by Luther's commanding voice.

            "Sit down, boy. There's something you should know."

            I sat down, hands grasping tightly the arms on the chair. I was tense. Luther was looking at me with a strange sad look. He sighed.

            "You should have been told a long time ago, when you first went to Hogwarts," he shook his head. "There's something different about you; about you and Damon. I wanted to tell both of you but Lucius wouldn't have it. He -"

            He hesitated. I leaned forward in my chair. I had to know more. "Yes! What is it? He what? What did he -"

            I stopped, noticing that Luther wasn't looking at me, but at something behind me. I turned around and saw my father. He was standing in the doorway, his ominous shadow cast feet in front of him. Fury was written across his face. He was the maddest I had ever seen him before!

            "Luther, can I have a word with you?" He said. His voice was level, but brimming with anger. Luther paled, but stood up from his seat and slowly crossed the room. I watched in silence as my uncle reached my father. The latter turned to me. "Go to your room, Draco. Don't come out until I say so."

            I did as told, too stunned to disobey him. In my room, I could hear the sound of their raised voices. I couldn't quite make out their words, but I caught the gist of it. Lucius was absolutely furious that Luther was going to tell me some great and terrible secret, while Luther was fighting for my right to know said secret. After all, I was at the base of it. I didn't get it; what was with me? What was so special about me that I wasn't allowed to know it? It would be a long while later that my father would come to my room. He opened the door and came in slowly, sitting beside me on my bed.

            "Son," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away; I didn't want him touching me. He paid no heed to it.

            "Son, I've asked Luther to leave."

            I glared at him. I couldn't keep the anger from my voice. "_Asked him to leave?_ Kicked him out is more like it!"

            He stood up angrily. "Listen boy!" He yelled, but stopped. I saw the same fear in his eyes again, and I knew that it was true; _he was afraid of me_. I smirked. I had power over my father, and he knew it.

            "Damon will stay here, as a favour to her father," he said, turning from me. "I would appreciate it if you never mention this again."

            I watched him leave, hating him intensely.

~*End Flashback*~

I was staring out the window again, completely lost in my thoughts. Damon had gone back to reading her book, coming to the conclusion that I would not tell her about my encounter with her father, not now anyway. I wasn't ready. I would tell her in good time though. The secret did involve her, after all.

******

**End Notes:** So that's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and now you are free to read the rest of the story.

**BTW:** Please review!


	4. New Year, New Teacher, New Malfoy

**Author Notes:** So far I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Right, so in light of one particular review I received, I have decided to rethink my story. I'm going to fuck the fifth book and do my own little story. Hurray. Just forget about the stuff involving the fifth book in the last chapters. I really don't want to rewrite it. So that's that. Hope this chapter amuses you.

**BTW:** I said this before but I'm going to say it again. I'm giving Malfoy blue eyes. I think his actual eye colour is grey or something, but blue and grey are essentially the same things and I can come up with more synonyms for blue.

**BTW:** Yeah, Draco's cousin is being dropped from the story. She's mentioned in the first paragraph of the chapter just to start up some dialogue. I might throw her in later but for no more than a few paragraphs. But rest assured she won't be there for long.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not I.

******~Harry's POV~******

"This is just what we need: another Malfoy in Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed, mirroring my thoughts exactly. There were so many things going on; the return of Voldemort, Hagrid's disappearance and a new professor with a very pale complexion. And now a new Malfoy!

"Seriously, I wonder if she's any worse than Malfoy...the other one," I said. "Shit!" I cursed, trying to free myself of the trick stair. The castle was full of them and by now I knew where all of them were and could easily skip over them without even thinking. "I swear this one was not here before..."

"Of course it was there, you've stepped in it before," Ron laughed, pulling me out of the stair. "C'mon, we're holding up the crowd."

I glanced at the rest of Gryffindor house, waiting impatiently on the marble staircase, anxious to get to the Gryffindor common room. I blushed slightly and hurried up the stairs.

"You quite fancy her?"

"Who?"

Ron smirked, "You know who: the new Malfoy."

I stared at Ron in amazement. "No. What the hell gave you that idea?"

"You couldn't take your eyes off her the entire meal."

My eyes widened as a red glow slowly spread across my cheeks. I lowered my gaze to the floor. It hadn't been her I was staring at, but the platinum blonde to her right: The original Malfoy. I don't understand what's so interesting about him. So he changed his hair and clothing a bit, who cares? He's still the same bastard I met back in Madam Malkins' shop all those years ago, just a little hotter. Hotter? Well, there's no point denying it. He definitely is hot now.

"Is that all you think about?"

            Ron and I turned to look at Hermione. We hadn't spoken to her since we left the Great Hall because she looked deep in thought, and neither of us wanted to disturb her; we had learned on several occasions the repercussions of doing that. Besides, she would tell us all in good time if it concerned us.

            She stood on the step below us, arms crosses, eyebrow raised: classic Hermione stance. The other Gryffindors muttered impatiently, annoyed at being delayed for no reason. But Hermione would not be budged.

            "Hey, will you stand aside so the rest of us can get by!"

            The demand came from one of the seniors. He was an impatient bloke and stood several inches taller than anyone. When he asked you to move, you move. We pressed ourselves to the rail as the rest of the house climbed the stairs, some deliberately pressing us painfully into the rail. When the last had passed, we resumed our stance on the stairwell.

            "What is it Hermione?" I asked; my voice tinged with only a slight amount of annoyance I was feeling.

            She glared at me and walked between Ron and I. We were following her up the stairs, grumbling, when she spoke.

            "Did either of you happen to notice anything _odd_ about the new teacher?" She paused at the word 'odd', as if seeking the proper word to use. There was no contempt in her voice, and she wore a strange expression when she turned to face us. 

            Ron and I stopped, looking at each other. This was a little weird. Ron looked at Hermione, a little confused.

            "He was really pale," he said simply.

            Hermione sighed. "There was more than just that."

            "What are you trying to say?" Ron asked.

            "I don't know," she said softly, gaining a faraway expression. "It's just...Oh I don't know."

            I studied her face, concerned. I hadn't really gotten a good look at the new professor; I had been staring at Malfoy for most of the banquet. But I did notice that his skin was almost white; I've never seen anyone that pale before. Not even Malfoy was that pasty! "Hermione..."

            She started, seemingly surprised by my voice. She smiled, obviously forcing it, and said, "Oh I'm sure it's nothing! We should be getting to the house, school starts tomorrow. We should get an early night."

            With that she turned around, bounded up the stairs and just caught the door as it was closing. I turned to Ron, who bore the same expression. We didn't know what had just happened. Hermione had been acting downright odd, even for her. We stood on the stair for a while, but were brought out of our reverie by Hermione's voice calling to us. We climbed up the stairs, not saying a word.

            It was when I had lain down in my bed, trying to get to sleep that I was able to identify Hermione's expression earlier: _Fear_. Hermione had been afraid of something, but what? Surely not the new teacher? I rolled onto my side, puzzled, and I thought to myself:

_Harry, this is going to be a year to remember._

******~Draco's POV~******

I scanned my schedule for any classes that I had with Gryffindor and thus with Harry Potter. How fortunate: back to back Potions on the first school day. I folded the schedule and slipped it into my pocket, collapsing into an armchair. I began to plan my day. Ok, I have double Potions with Potter; I could talk to him then. But, what would the rest of Slytherin think if I began talking to the enemy? Also, I had the boy's friends to contend with. I highly doubt they'd welcome me with open arms. It's also so hard to not insult them. I have to get him on his own. But how? Potter and his friends are always together, and if they're not then they aren't far away. This is going to prove quite difficult. I bit my lip, thinking hard. Maybe the answer still lies in Potions. It's obvious that Snape hates Potter (with good reason) and has it in for him. Maybe Potter will really fuck up and he'll get a detention. In which case I could talk to him afterwards, play the whole 'sympathy' act and get on his good side. That could work. But I can't take the chance that he might not get in trouble. I rested my head against the back of the armchair, staring up at the ceiling with unseeing cobalt eyes. My thoughts were still on Potter when my eyes slowly drifted shut and I succumbed to sleep.

******

**End notes:** So that's that. I sincerely hope you liked it; I live to please. *WINK WINK*. Anyway, this chapter really isn't all that long but I didn't want to start the first day in this chapter. I fear it would take too long. I didn't proofread this, not really anyhow. So there are probably many mistakes that I'll notice after I post this. Oh well, _c'est__ la vie!_ And I live in a French province so I have the right to say that. Olay.

**BTW:** Please review. I really enjoy having review, positive or no. Though I prefer positive, naturally. And please, and constructive criticism you have I would very much appreciate. I'm always looking to make my story better.


	5. The First Day

**Author's Notes:** Hey, thanks for all zee reviews. Much appreciated. Yeah, so as I've already said I'm not basing this on the fifth book anymore. It really would be boring. Also I'm only going to focus on Draco and Harry. I'm not going to bother going through the day, cuz it would be boring and I really don't want to write it. So if something important happens during the day I'll make a point to mention it or have a flashback. So I suppose that's about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries (does that make sense?)

******

******Harry's POV******

Bloody Hell.

I meandered down the empty hallway. My footsteps were slow and echoed in the cavernous hall. Had this hallway always been this big? I had never noticed the sheer size of it before, nor the intricate detail on the statues. It was really an amazing sight. I had stopped, just gazing at the grim beauty. I heard a noise behind me and jumped, looking around wildly. I stood on edge, listening carefully. There it was again! It was coming closer...

            I was standing stalk still, hand poised to grasp my wand. My heart was pounding so loud I swear it was echoing in the hall. The sound was much closer now, and I managed to identify the sound: footsteps, and laughter. I dropped my hand, sighing deeply and shaking my head. _Calm down Harry. You're really jumpy today!_ It was true, I was unnaturally jumpy. Everything was freaking me out, like this hallway. I've been down this hallway practically every day of my life, but now as I passed down it I found myself quite terrified of it. Could it be because of Defense against the Dark Arts? I thought back to that class.

#####Flashback#####

My fellow Gryffindors and I were waiting outside the Dark Arts room, talking amoung ourselves. The day had started with promise but my anxieties grew every time I glanced at Hermione. The same fear I had seen the previous day was back. She was nervous about something, and I could only guess that it was because of the new DA teacher, Professor Lestair. I couldn't blame her though. I had only glimpsed him briefly during the feast but I had noticed something dodgy about him. His complexion was really unnaturally pale, but there was a mesmerizing beauty about him.

            I really noticed this 'beauty' when the door of the class opened and a stark-white face peeped out. There was a collective intake of breath from Gryffindor house, all stared at the man. His eyes roamed through the crowd until his eyes rested on me. I was frozen, completely incapable of movement. I couldn't even manage a gasp. He had cold, pitch black eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul. He resembled a statue; beautiful, perfectly shaped, but without life. Only his eyes were animated. The corner of his mouth twitched, creating not even the slightest wrinkle in his smooth face. 

            "_Come in_."

            We did as he commanded without a word. We were all mesmerized by his voice. I found myself walking into the room before I even realized I was moving. The room was dark, illuminated solely by candles. The windows were boarded up, thus allowing no natural light to pass. I watched the tall silhouette of my professor stride to his desk, sitting down gracefully. We all stood dumbly in the class, waiting for instructions as if we didn't know ourselves what to do. The same twitch in the corner of his mouth.

            "_Sit down_."

            We found our seats silently, in a trance. I was staring at him, trying to understand his power. He had controlled us so easily; no potions or spells involved. What was it about him that made him so alluring and irresistible? I watched as he surveyed the room, taking in all that he saw with a keen attentiveness. Then his gaze fell on me.

            Our eyes met and for a moment it seemed that the world disappeared and time ceased to exist. I was lost in his eyes, their absolute darkness. But his eyes were on me for no more than a few seconds and his gaze moved on to someone else. I exhaled, realizing that I hadn't been breathing.

            The rest of the class was a blur. Time didn't go quickly, in fact, it didn't seem to pass at all! And yet class was over before I knew it. Gryffindor filed out of the class in complete and utter silence, too stunned to say even a word. The noise outside the class was deafening compared to the quiet we had just experienced.

            "_Close the door behind you_," came his deep and melodic voice from inside the class. I turned to face him and saw that he was almost completely hidden in the shadows; only his glimmering face revealed his location.

            "_Good-bye, Mr. Potter_."

            I jumped slightly, but quickly turned and vacated the class, closing the door with a slam behind me. I found myself running away from the room, but from what I was running I didn't know. I was seriously disturbed, as was everyone else.

#####End of Flashback#####

I shivered, recalling that memory. Even now I could easily remember every detail of his perfect face, even his eyes held the same potency. I shook my head, pushing the image away. _He **must** be the reason I'm uneasy,_ I thought. There was no other explanation. But nonetheless, I still felt I was going insane.

            The silence of the hall was broken by the beeping of my watch. 8:00. _Oh shit!_ _I'm late for my detention!_ I ran down the hall, practically flew down the steps and crashed into the door, unable to stop myself at the speed I was going. I opened the door and slipped inside, scanning the room for the ominous presence that was –

            "Mr. Potter, you're late."

            I stopped, turning my head to the voice: _Snape_. He was standing half in the shadows; his face and the faint outline of his body the only things visible. I thought of the Lestair standing in the shadows as Snape was now doing. But unlike Lestair, Snape was nowhere near as magnificent. As I thought of this, Snape was becoming increasingly more impatient. I opened my mouth, trying to formulate an excuse. But Snape cut me off; he had already fabricated the reason for my being late. It pretty much involved me being irresponsible and a slacker.

            The next two hours in that room was Hell like I've never experienced before. I had to clean the entire potions room from top to bottom. _This is fucking insane!_ I thought angrily, trying to rub the grime off a rather large cauldron. _It's the beginning of the year and everything is so damned dirty! When was the last time this cauldron was cleaned?_ I growled, trying to get the last of the dirt off. Sighing, I dropped the cloth in the pot and slumping over it. _Does nothing ever get clean?_

            Snape was watching everything I did, a cruel smirk on his ugly face. He stood behind me, making sure I did everything just right, breathing down my neck. It was most annoying. I was so relieved when he finally let me go. I bounded out of the room as fast as my tired legs would allow (which wasn't very fast).

            I walked sluggishly towards Gryffindor house, afraid that I wasn't going to make it. My shoulders were slumped and I didn't look up when I walked, letting my feet guide me. 

"Mr. Potter?"

            I jumped, whirling around to face the voice. It was Lestair. I tried to avert my gaze but found myself unable to do so. I had once more fallen under his spell and I couldn't fight it. He came towards me, feet gliding along the floor. He didn't rise and fall with his footsteps like people do when they walk, but kept perfectly level. He stood before me, looking deep into my eyes. I felt like he could read my thoughts, and it frightened me. He was staring at me through his dark, thoughtful eyes.

            I was suddenly very tired and I collapsed into his arms. _He's so cold_... I remained motionless in his arms, listening to the beating of his heart.

            "You shouldn't be out this late," I heard him mutter, almost inaudibly. I mouthed the words 'I know', but didn't move. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in my bed, Lestair standing over me. His lips didn't move, but I heard his voice inside my head.

            _Go to sleep and forget this night_.

******Draco's POV******

_What the fuck just happened?_ I stared dumbly at the spot where I had just seen Potter and Lestair. They had just vanished, without a trace. I couldn't believe it. Nobody just vanishes, no matter who you are. And what the hell was with Lestair? He was looking at Potter as if he was in love with him! But how old was he? Thirty, at least. Or maybe not...

            There was something weird about that guy. His face was absolutely flawless. No wrinkles or lines on his face. It was perfectly smooth, like marble. He looked so young, but at the same time so very old. I think it's his eyes that give him an ancient look. I didn't like Lestair, not at all. He was really creepy, and his eyes mesmerized you. But how? I couldn't explain it. I hated him. He had ruined my plan to make peace with Potter and thus set my plans into motion. I growled, but resolved to not let this misfortune get to me. I'd win Potter over, no problem. And I'd get to the bottom of Lestair's strange powers. There had to be a logical explanation for it.

            I turned, heading to Slytherin house when WHAM! I walked right into Lestair. I backed away in anger and fear. How dare he sneak up on me! And how did he do it? I had a keen sense of hearing, so how had he managed to... Lestair laughed.

            "You're out passed your bedtime, little one," he said, smirking.

            I snarled. I didn't like being treated like a child. "Listen, you, my father -"

            "Can't do anything to help you," he finished.

            He walked menacingly towards me, lips curved into a malevolent smirk. I backed away, terrified. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I was paralyzed with fright. He was now a mere foot from me. His hand reached out and grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards him. I was against his chest now, his arm holding me tightly to him, dashing any thoughts I may have had about escape. He traced his free hand up my spine. I shivered. The hand continued its ascent up my neck and into my hair, grabbing a clump of it with ice cold fingers. I gasped. _He's freezing! How can someone be this bloody cold?_

            He gently pulled my hair so that our eyes met. I saw a strange gleam in his eyes, chilling me to the bone. Then it dawned on me. I knew how this guy had such strange powers. He was a- 

He smiled, as if reading my mind.

            "Well done, little boy. You're brighter than I thought," he sneered, grinning maliciously.

            I stared at him, seeing my own death in his eyes. He was going to kill me. I started shaking, eyes misting over with tears. I closed them. He laughed, leaning in, lips parting as he came closer to my neck...

            He stopped. I didn't understand why. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down the hallway at something. I twisted around to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't find it. When I turned my gaze back to him he was snarling. He glared at me.

            "You lucky bastard," he spat. Releasing me, Lestair backed away, eyes still on me. I heard his voice in my head.

            _You will forget_.

I blinked. I was standing in an empty hallway, but how did I get here? I glanced around. _What in the –_

            I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. It was Ms. Norris. _Oh shit_. We stared at each other for a moment and then she ran back around the corner from whence she came. I ran faster than I've ever ran before to my dorm, hoping to reach my destination before Filch caught up with me.

            I rounded a corner, jumped down a flight of stairs and ran down a long hallway. The entrance to the dorm was in sight now. I screamed out the password. The door swung opened and I ran through, collapsing in a chair beside the fire, breathing heavily. I was asleep in moments.

******

**End Notes:** So that's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it but I didn't spend a long time on it. I read it through once, so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Please review. 

**BTW:** Lestair is not a pedophile, if you're thinking that. I've been reading a lot of Anne Rice lately and I think it's sort of reflecting on my writing. Not much, but I am thinking of her books while I'm writing this.

**BTW:** Please, please review. 


	6. A Meeting That Never Took Place part 1

**Author's Notes:** So here's another chapter. I didn't spend long on it, and I only read it over once, so there are probably many mistakes. I was going to put in a 'Draco's POV' but there really wasn't much for him to say and this chapter is sort of long enough. So I'm going to leave it like this and try to get another chapter up ASAP.

**BTW (IMPORTANT!!!!!!!):** Yeah, I'm not following the fifth book, but Ron and Hermione are still going to be Prefects. It's important for story purposes. Also, Ron is going to be the Keeper, like in the book. I need that to be in the story as well. It will play a part, sort of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

____________________________________________________________________________

**September 2**

******Harry's POV******

Well, I'm all by myself again. Ron and Hermione are at their stupid preppy Prefect meeting, leaving me to my own devices. Fun. I was lying on a couch, staring into the fire, willing it to swell and grow and eventually consume the entire room. Alright, I was being a little melodramatic, but dammit I was bored! And alone...

            Alright, I can't take it anymore. This place is driving me insane.

            "I'm going out," I said to no one in particular, hoping that someone would care. Nobody paid any attention to me. "Well don't say good-bye!"

            I left in a huff, slamming the portrait behind me. The fat lady was quite rattled and infuriated, shrieking at me while I trudged down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care. There was about an hour till I would have to be back in Gryffindor house, and I had no intentions of going back before that time.

            I was rounding the corner to the library when I quite literally ran into the beautiful platinum blonde Malfoy. I couldn't suppress a groan, but I strangely I found myself _glad_ to have run into him; it gave me something to do. But before I could open my mouth to speak, he had grabbed me by the arms and pulled me around the corner, away from the library. He shoved me behind a stone gargoyle, gazing at me with a strange light in his eyes.

            "Harry! I was looking for you," he said. My jaw dropped, I couldn't help it! Never before had Malfoy _looked_ for me, though sometimes I thought he had. He always did seem to find me. (AN: _And he went wherever I did go_. - A special treat to anyone who figures out where that comes from)

            "You were?" I said, astonished.

            "Yes, I have something to tell you," replied the blonde. He wasn't speaking with the same ease he seemed to have been born with. His words were slow, carefully formed, as if he was forcing himself to say the words. He took a deep breath and said:

            "I... I've come to make peace with you!"

            He exhaled sharply, as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest. I was too shocked to reply. Malfoy make peace, with me? I waited for him to continue, I was at a total loss for words.

            "I'm tired of being such a...such a..." He faltered, unable to find the appropriate word to describe himself.

            "A bastard?" I offered.

            "Let's not get too cocky," he said. "I don't want to be your enemy anymore."

            "What?"

            "I want to be your..." He hesitated, as if forcing himself to say the next words. "I want us to be friends."

            This was a bit too much for me. For as long as I had known Malfoy I had hated him. We had been enemies since our first train ride to Hogwarts and our animosity had grown steadily ever since. It was impossible for me to even imagine Malfoy and I friends, let alone actually be friends. It would upset the cosmic balance of things! All these thoughts were passing through my head when Malfoy turned his head away from me, as if hearing something. I heard it a moment later: voices. I recognized them as Slytherin voices, though I didn't know their names. I listened as Malfoy listened, both of us hearing the voices approach and then gradually fade away and a door slam. They must have gone into the library. I saw the blonde sigh and turn back to me, looking considerably relieved.

            "Oh I see," I said, hiding my anger effectively. He cocked his head slightly to one side, making a small 'what' noise. "You don't want to be my enemy, but neither to you want to be seen with me!"

            I pushed him away, walking angrily back the way I came. I still didn't know where I was going, but I didn't have long to think of where I was going when...

            "Stop!" I heard Malfoy's voice. Then as an afterthought he added, "Please?"

            I halted, turning to face him. He was standing, not having moved, with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't wearing the school coat, but rather he was wearing a long black leather one that almost reached the floor, his collar was turned up causing his hair to look even whiter and more brilliant. He looked like something straight out of a video game, minus a killer sword. He made me self-conscious about my appearance; he was a picture of pure magnificence, and I was not. But I decided not to dwell on his splendor. 

Suddenly, I had the urge to leave, to just get away. I don't really know why, but I didn't want to be around him anymore. I wanted to be alone. 

"I have to go," I said. "_My friends_ are probably back from their Prefect meeting by now."

I was lying obviously; even if the meeting _was_ over I didn't want to see them. I was seriously turning into a morose teenager. I started walking away from Malfoy, but he wasn't about to let me go.

"Your friends aren't at a Prefect meeting!"

I stopped, facing him again. "How would you know?"

"You remember that I'm a Prefect, don't you? There isn't a meeting," he said, flipping his head so his bangs wouldn't be his eyes.

It was true what he said, but I didn't want to accept it. I wouldn't believe that my two best friends lied to me, and why? Why would they just _ditch_ me like that? I was angry, but above all else I was hurt. Once more, I was being left out of something. My whole life I had been left out of something, even something as big as my magical abilities. Nobody had ever bothered to tell me that I was a wizard. Secrets have been kept from me, important secrets, that were directly related to me since I was born. Nooo, don't tell Harry (AN: kudos to anyone who figures where that came from). His poor little heart can't take it! Ok, I was being melodramatic again, but I defy anyone who wouldn't be in my situation. 

Then I noticed Malfoy, standing there. His blue eyes were gazing at me intently, as if trying to figure out what I was thinking. I wondered if he knew what was racing through my mind, how I was feeling. Doubtless he knew that I was feeling left out and alone, but to what extent? I wondered if he knew how deep the loneliness went. "Do you know what I'm feeling?"

I hadn't intended for it to come out, but there it was, out of my mouth before I could stop it! He was taken aback by the question, obviously not expecting it. I felt stupid, having asked my enemy something so personal to me. I made to leave, but his voice rang out again, filling the hallway.

"I know you feel alone," he said. I didn't turn around, but I could tell from the soft click of his shoes that he was walking towards me. "You've lost everyone you love or is beginning to: your parents, and now your friends are drifting away from you."

He was standing behind me now, at most a foot from me. I felt his presence, and it was strangely comforting to me. So far he was right, and I wanted to see just how much he knew. "Go on."

"You're feeling left out," his voice was soft, tender. I felt myself being lost in it. I found that I was no longer listening to his words, but rather just his voice. It had a strange power to it that I never knew it had. "You're friends are Prefects, and you're not. They've been given a power and special privileges, which you are not entitled to. Now they lie to you, telling you they're going to an exclusive meeting, when really they're not. They left you behind so they could be by themselves, once more a part of something that you aren't. Am I close?"

"Yes," I muttered, "more." I didn't care if he was right or wrong, I just didn't want him to stop talking. It somehow felt better to have someone else say the things that I was thinking. His voice was so soothing; I didn't want him to ever stop.

 "Harry," he said, "I promise I'll never abandon you."

I felt his hand on my shoulder. It sent a strange yet wonderful sensation through my body. It was weird, what I was feeling. Malfoy had always been my enemy, without question. He wasn't supposed to be compassionate. He wasn't supposed to understand people's emotions, or care about them. What had caused such a change in him?

I was uncomfortable now, unsure of anything anymore. And oh, how I was confused.

"I- I, I have to go!" I said suddenly, running from him before he could say anything else, though I don't think he had anything left to say. I needed to be alone, to think. Malfoy had been so near to the truth, but how? Could he read my mind? No, it wasn't possible. I pushed the thought away; there was enough going on in my life without the prospect of mind-reading Malfoy.

I didn't return until late, well after curfew. Walking the school hadn't cleared my mind. Indeed, I returned to Gryffindor house with a heavier heart than when I had run from Malfoy. When I had taken my leave of him, nothing had fully sunk it. But when I was left to dwell, the full force of it all hit me. I felt more alone and inferior than ever before.

It was with a heavy heart that I entered Gryffindor house. There were two students still awake, doing homework. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. They were asleep, or close to it. Ron's curtain wasn't pulled, and he wasn't in the bed. _He's not back from his little excursion with Hermione_. My mood grew even worse. I stripped myself down and threw my pajamas on. I dropped into my bed, pulling the curtain. I lay back, gazing at the ceiling. About five minutes later I heard the door open again. I knew it was Ron from the way the footsteps hit the floor. Ron could never be quiet, even when he tried.

When he had lain himself down in his bed, I pulled the curtain back on my bed. I had to confront him while I was still annoyed enough to do it.

"Where were you?" I asked.

He looked at me, a little surprised. I smirked inwardly. He hadn't been expecting me to be awake, and I felt a malicious pleasure at having caught him off guard.

"Oh, the meeting ran late," he said, averting his eyes. I knew he was lying; Ron was a horrible liar, and he never looked at you when he lied and his face always became red. I tensed. _He was still lying to me!_

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. Now it was my time to get him. "Oh, I almost forgot. I went out earlier and I saw Malfoy. Aren't all Prefects supposed to be at a _Prefect_ meeting?"

Even in the dim light, I could see him pale. His mouth was opening and closing, trying to form words. I didn't wait for a response; I had what I wanted.

"Good night, Ron." I said angrily. I pulled my curtain, turned my back to him and closed my eyes. Malfoy's words were still circulating in my head when I finally fell asleep.

_I promise I'll never abandon you_.

_________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** So that's the chapter, I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't I'd still really appreciate some reviews.


	7. A Meeting That Never Took Place part 2

**Author's Notes:** So here's Part B. It's really long and I don't really like it. You could probably skip it if you've read the updated first and second chapters, but if you want to read it go ahead. I didn't read it over much, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review at the end. J

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

________________________________________________________________________

******Draco's POV******

_Well, that was easy,_ I thought as I watched Potter run down the hallway away from me. I honestly hadn't expected it to be easy as I'm not a very good actor. Or at least I'm not good at being sympathetic and the like. But he had fallen for it, and all was going according to plan. But then why was there this sick feeling in my stomach? _You shouldn't be doing this to him_... A voice in my head kept saying. _Oh shut up conscience! Who asked you?_ I felt stupid at telling my conscience to shut up. But seriously, what good had my conscience ever done for me? If I listened to it now I risked being a slave to my cousin for two years. Needless to say, I didn't want that. But nevertheless, my conscience would not let me have peace. I did feel bad, I truly did. I was toying with him, exploiting his emotions for a bet. He didn't deserve what I was doing to him, what I _would_ do to him. I knew that after I had won the bet I would just drop him, as if he were some object I didn't want anymore.

            I turned, and started walking away from the direction Potter had taken, and away from the library. I wanted to find a nice, quiet place to sit and ponder. I also didn't want anyone around. People were a big enough nuisance without their thoughts penetrating my skull. I had never realized how truly annoying people could be until I had taken a Mind-Reading potion earlier this evening. That's how I had known what Potter was thinking earlier. After I had agreed to the bet, I had gone into the library in my house where I was actually allowed to look at books which contained the most unspeakable potions and spells. As a child I had often glanced through these books, anxiously waiting the day when I would be able to put their spells and potions to use. So you can guess how positively delighted I was to be able to use these books on my most hated enemy.

            I rounded a corner, still in search of a quiet place where people's thoughts couldn't reach me. I didn't know just how powerful the potion was when I made it and drank it. It had been my intention to use that potion so I could read Potter's mind and thus know what he thought of me. I wanted to know where I stood. But I hadn't intended to read everyone's mind. They thundered in my head, threatening to drive me mad. I couldn't tell one thought from another. I decided never to use the potion again, even though I had half a year's supply sitting in my trunk. It was just too much to bear. I also didn't want to hear Potter's thoughts anymore. They hadn't been what I had expected; they were the total opposite. They hadn't been all bright and irritating as I had thought, but really quite depressing. Hearing how he felt only made what I had to do even harder.

            I turned a corner and found what I was looking for: the girl's bathroom on the first floor. It had been inhabited by Moaning Myrtle for something like fifty years. My father had told me that a girl had died in the school fifty years ago, and rumor said that it was Myrtle. It was a perfect hideout; nobody ever went in there because of Myrtle's incessant whining. But ghosts meant nothing to someone who knew how to incapacitate them. I had read in a book about a curse that froze ghosts in their spot for a few hours. It had proved very useful against Peeves when I'd find him on one of my Midnight Excursions.

            I headed for the bathroom, taking my wand out of the inside of my coat. I pushed the door open and looked around. It was a nice bathroom, save for a thin coat of water on the floor. It was a lot nicer than any of the boy's bathrooms. _Bloody hell, why do the girl's get nice bathrooms?_ I thought. I knew it was silly, complaining about bathroom conditions. But I had always been a spoilt child, used to nice things. I stepped farther into the bathroom, gazing at the high ceiling and impressive masonry. The people who built this castle knew what they were doing.

            "WHO'S THERE?"

            I jumped slightly at the sudden voice. I turned towards the stalls, where I had heard the voice. A transparent girl was floating between the two rows of stalls. I stared for a moment, somewhat in awe. I had never seen Myrtle before, and had always been a bit curious of what she looked like. The moment of wonder didn't last long and I had frozen her in place before she even knew what was happening.

            I studied my surroundings more thoroughly, and nodded. Apart from the wet floor and the ghost, this was a satisfactory hangout. I sat on the side of the sink, gazing at the ceiling, when I heard someone's voice. It wasn't talking to anyone and I knew that it wasn't talking period. I was hearing someone's thoughts again. Dammit, the power hadn't worn off yet. I tried to tune out the voice, but it just became louder in my head as the person approached. I eventually gave up and decided to listen.

            I couldn't make out what it was saying; it was speaking in a strange tongue I didn't know. But I recognized the accent and the deep seductiveness to the voice: Lestair. I was a bit excited at being able to read the villain's thoughts. But at the same time I was apprehensive. To put it bluntly, Lestair scared the shit out of me. I knew he could read thoughts, I could feel it. When he looked into my eyes I just knew that he was probing my mind, trying to discover all my secrets. He didn't like me; this much I could tell from his black, thoughtful eyes. They were the only thing that registered emotion, and the only things that showed life in his white face. But I also got the distinct impression that he wanted to kill me, and slowly. I told myself it was crazy, but I couldn't dismiss the feeling that easily. There was this feeling I got when he was around me, warning me to stay away. And I kept having flashes of him standing over me, staring into my eyes with a sick, malicious pleasure. If given the chance he would kill me, and he'd enjoy it.

            I sat, not daring to move as if he could sense my movements through the door. His voice was growing faint now, but not because he was moving away. My power was fading; the potion's effect was draining. I strained harder to hear his thoughts, even though I still couldn't understand him. It must have been his voice that kept me captured, it had that quality to it. Then his thoughts halted their endless train, as if distracted by something. They were doing something now, and I couldn't figure out what it was they were doing. I couldn't read Lestair's mind now, no matter how hard I strained. _Damn, my power is completely gone now_. But I was wrong.

            I could still read Lestair's mind, but he wasn't thinking. He was concentrating on something, but what? Then the sickening truth hit me; he had sensed me reading his mind. He was reading mine! He knew who I was, and where I was! I didn't waste a moment, there wasn't one to lose. He was opening the door now, slowly. He was taunting me. I ran to the last stall on the left and shut the door behind me, stepping up onto the toilet bowl. _This is foolish,_ I thought. He was going to find me, there's no doubt about it. But what would he do? He wouldn't kill me, would he? He can't, they'd find him out and he be sent off to Azkaban. I heard the door open finally and I shut my eyes, willing myself not to think. I hoped that if he couldn't read my mind then he wouldn't be able to find me.

            I could hear the click of his shoes echo in the cavernous room. He was walking slowly, enjoying my fear that I couldn't keep hidden from him. As hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking.

            "_I know you're here, poppet {1}_._ You can't hide from me."_

 I was shaking now, so much so that I was afraid that my foot would slip off the seat and into the toilet. Lestair was walking between the stalls now, following my thoughts.

            "_Come out, come out, where ever you are{2}_."

            _FUCK YOU!_ I screamed at him in my mind. He was toying with me, playing with my fear. _YOU STUPID SONOVABITCH!_ There was no use trying to hide from him anymore. He knew very well where I was, and I might as well be ready for him. I grabbed my wand again and prepared to stun him with it long enough so I could get away. I heard him laugh. It was a horrible, merciless, cruel laugh that sent shivers down my spine. Oh how I hated him.

            He was in front of my stall now. I could see his feet from beneath the stall and I could feel his ominous presence. I tightened my grip on my wand. My hands were so moist now that I thought my wand would slip right out of my hand. It was now or never. I drew my wand back and cast the stunning spell. The door went flying off its hinges and smashed into the opposite stall, bringing Lestair with it. I wasted no time. I jumped off the toilet and raced towards the door.

            Lestair was not immobilized for long. He jumped out of the wreckage and was upon me in seconds. I felt something grab my coat, and I cursed it for being so long. He pulled me closer to him and I lost my balance, falling to the floor with a _slap_. I groaned, trying to pick myself up. But Lestair chose to do that for me. He grabbed my coat collar, picked me up off the floor and tossed me into the sink. I hit it hard, and I was very surprised to find that my back hadn't been broken. But I still found it difficult to move. I was in an excruciating amount of pain. The only thing keeping me awake was my need for survival, to get away from Lestair.

            I was lying in a pitiful heap on the floor, blood dripping to the floor from my mouth. I had coughed some up after being thrown into the sink. I looked up as Lestair stood beside me, shadowing me. It seemed he blocked out all else, and all I could see was him. My wand was too far for me to reach, I was doomed. Unless...

            I concentrated hard on my wand, willing it to come to me. Lestair was staring at me with interest. Doubtless, he knew what I meant to do, and was intrigued. He wanted to know if I could actually force my wand to come to me using only my mind. I concentrated harder on my wand. _Come on, come on!_ It started twitching, and I could hardly believe it! _Come on, just a little more_... He turned and saw my wand moving.

            "It can't be!" He exclaimed, showing the first real emotion I had ever see from him. I smirked. _I guess you don't know everything you stupid sonovabitch!_

            The wand flew into my waiting hand. I grabbed it, pointing at him. He snarled at me, and although his expression terrified me, I also felt a sense of power at having surprised him, forcing him to give up his calm, emotionless demeanor. I knew that stunning wouldn't work on this creep; I had to go for something stronger. He was laughing again.

            "Nothing you can do will affect me," he sneered. He spread his arms out to a 45 degree angle, daring me to strike him.

            "We'll see about that," I said. I knew I had to use something powerful on him, otherwise I'd just end up back on the floor. I needed him to be incapacitated so I could get away. But what could I use? I didn't know any powerful spells except for...

            No, it's too dangerous. And was I even powerful enough to use it? But I knew that if I didn't try it, I'd die. And I wasn't about to be killed in a girl's bathroom! I drew up power within me, forcing it into my wand. Here goes nothing:

            "_Avada__ Kadavra!_"

            There was a look of surprise on Lestair's face as my spell hit him and sent him rocketing through the air. He hit the floor hard, and didn't move. I stared at his motionless body, utterly surprised at the power I had just used. I knew I wasn't strong enough to use that attack properly. The most it should have done to him was given him a bleeding nose, and maybe knock him back a pace. But this attack had launched him.

            I painstakingly stood up. It was unbearable to move, but I knew I had to. Lestair was still alive; I could barely see him breathing. But he was unconscious, which was a good thing. I hobbled over to him; step after agonizing step. He was not in a good state. His eyes were still open, but glazed over and blood was dripping from his nose to the floor and his head was surrounded by a small pool of blood. _How is this guy still alive?_ I shuddered, turning away from him. It was an awful sight, to be sure.

            I made my way to the door, wishing there was some way to ease my pain. Groaning, I pushed the door open. Slytherin house was far enough from this bathroom without an aching back. Something in my back was definitely broken, probably a vertebrae. But I knew that no one would come to help me, there was no one around. I painstakingly made my way down the hallway. I wanted more than anything to just lie down and let somebody find me in the morning, but I was too afraid of Lestair waking up and finishing the job. So I kept on walking.

            It was when the library was in sight that I gave up. Sitting with my back against the wall, I prayed that someone would find me. Most people would have left the library by now, but there had to be at least a few stragglers. Right? I laughed at how pathetic I sounded. Even if no one found me tonight, they'd find me tomorrow. Lestair wouldn't wake up. At least I hoped he wouldn't...

            My thoughts wandered back to Lestair lying unconscious in the bathroom. The attack had done much more than I had thought it would. It shouldn't have done anything, actually. I was too inexperienced to use it properly, and I had never used it before. Then how had it caused so much damage? I gazed at my hands, remembering the strange and incredible power I had felt pass through them when I had attacked. It was as if the power had come from within me, from a reserve inside my body that I didn't know I had. Did I have a hidden power, just waiting to be released? _No_, I told myself, _you're being silly_. Or was I? But hidden power or no, it was still unlike anything I had ever felt before, and it had felt good.

            I pushed the idea of a hidden power aside, concentrating on something more important: what to do with Lestair. If he would try to kill me again, I didn't know. Though some part of me said that I would be safe; he wouldn't dare attack me again after what I had just done to him. But there were others to consider... What would keep him from attacking Potter? That boy was so easily swooned, he wouldn't stand a chance. He'd probably let Lestair kill him. Such was the power that Lestair possessed. But how could he mesmerize you, enthrall you with just one glance? Then it hit me. _He was a vampire_.

            The memories flooded into my mind, memories that had been forgotten. They flashed before my eyes. _Lestair holding Harry_..._Lestair coming towards me_..._Lestair holding me, preventing escape_..._Lestair bending down to bite my neck_... I shuddered as they came back to me, and I suddenly began weeping. I don't know why I was crying, and I couldn't stop it. The tears just kept pouring down my face. When I stopped, I was filled with a new resolution: I would stop Lestair before he could harm anyone else. With that, I closed my eyes, letting sleep come to me. From somewhere far away, I heard familiar footfalls, and a dark little tune I had heard when I was a child.

            _Damon_...

________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** So that's the end of that chapter. I didn't really like it when I was writing it, and there's really not much of a point to it unless you haven't read the new first and second chapters. So if you didn't like this chapter then just say so, I won't be hurt. But I promise you that the next chapters will be better. But they probably won't be up for a while. I've got this fucking Mosaic in Art Class I have to finish and an English Book Report to write. And I have to do it by the end of March Break. I shouldn't even be writing this! Oh well.

**BTW:** Please, please review!

**BBTW:** Yeah, in case you were wondering why the numbers are there it's cuz I took those lines from somewhere else. If you can figure out where they came from, say it in a review and I'll give you a special treat. I haven't decided what, but I'm open to ideas. Those lines again are:

_{1} I know you're here, poppet. You can't hide from me_.

_{2} Come out, come out, wherever you are_.


	8. Forgotten Memories

**Author's Notes:** So here's another chapter! Hurrah. Anyway, this one isn't too long and there's a pretty important note at the bottom. And I'm answering some reviewers in these notes so please check if you are one of the reviewers being answered. I suppose that's about it.

**Sharade:** Hey, thanks for reviewing my story; it means a lot to me. Anyway, I'd also like to thank you for saying where the quotes came from first. But unfortunately, you only got one. Please read the end notes for more details. Anyway, I appreciate you telling me about Once Upon a Time in Mexico, but I already knew about it and he's got one that's just about to come out in theatres called 'Secret Window'. Johnny rocks. Also, if you would like to tell me something, and I encourage you to do so, please e-mail me. I'd prefer reviews that are about my story. Thanks. I don't want you to think I'm being snooty or anything, cuz I don't mean to be.

**Driven to Insanity:** Thank you so much for reviewing my story, it really means a lot to me. And I love your story, it's really good. You know which one I speak of. Anyway, I might give Harry cooler clothes, but I can't now. Where would he get them? There's also the whole uniform thing. Malfoy's breaking the uniform rule because he's trying to seduce Harry. But Harry has no reason for super hot cloaks and the like. But don't despair, all hope is not yet lost. Just read the end notes and you'll see what I mean.

**Dyann:** I appreciate your review as well. So you caught the whole 'getting weak' thing with the Harry and Lestair bit. Yeah, I've been reading Anne Rice lately. She's the reason I put a vampire in this story. So I imagine you read Anne Rice, since your e-mail was something from Queen of the Damned. So, I suppose that's all I wanted to say. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

******Harry's POV******

I'm still not talking to Ron or Hermione, not until they offer me an explanation as to why they ditched me. They feel rotten about it, and have said so many times. But they can apologize till they're blue in the face; I'm not talking to them until they tell me why they lied. That's really what bothers me, that they lied and they won't tell me why. What did they do that they can't tell me, their best friend? Well, fuck them then. If they're going to be all secretive then I don't need them. But still...

            I felt a severe loneliness as I wandered down the hallway. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, wandering. But some would say that wandering is sometimes the best way to find yourself. I'd say they're crazy, but who am I to decide that? But I wasn't actually wandering. I was searching for something...or someone. I recalled the events of last night with surprising clarity. I remembered Malfoy standing in the hall, crisp cerulean eyes focused on me, and only me. And I remembered the way my heart had fluttered in my chest. I had felt a pleasant sensation pass through me, and I wanted to feel it again. I had to find Malfoy.

            My search wouldn't last long. I caught a glimpse of him around the library as he turned a corner. I resisted the urge to call out his name, for fear that he wouldn't respond. I was afraid that he would pretend that last night didn't happen, or that it was just a joke. Either way, I wasn't too sure he'd hear me. Students meandered down the hallway, their voices filling the air creating a soft hum. Instead, I tore after him, using my natural grace and agility, which I only had while running, to catch up with him.

            The hallway was relatively empty, though a few students still strolled down the hall, not a care in the world. They paid no attention to me or Malfoy a few feet ahead. He was still walking in the middle of the hall, staring straight forward, hands in his pocket. He was wearing the same coat he was wearing yesterday. Why can't I have cool clothes? I stopped running, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I followed Malfoy a while longer until there were no students in sight.

            "Are we alone?" His voice echoed faintly in the hall. He didn't turn around.

            "Yes," I answered, staying where I was.

            "Good," he turned to me now. His face was serious, but I could see his eyes bright with concealed excitement. "Have you thought about what I said?"

            I nodded, though I realized I hadn't. I had been so preoccupied with seeing him again that I hadn't actually thought about what he had said.

            "So, what do you think?" He asked.

            I paused for a moment. After all, he was my enemy, and had been for as long as I had known him. But people can change. Oh, what the hell. "Alright, I'm willing to make peace."

            Malfoy smiled, sending the same pleasant sensation I had felt before through me. Why was I suddenly feeling like this around him? Did I feel something for him?  _Maybe you're just horny_. The thought surprised me. Never having thought something like that before, I had no idea where it came from. But what if I was horny... Was I horny so much that I wanted Malfoy, a guy? A guy... Was I gay? I had never thought about it before. Never having felt a serious attraction towards anyone before, I had assumed I was straight. But what if I was gay? It's an interesting thought to be sure. Meanwhile, Malfoy was staring at me oddly.

******Draco's POV******

_What's he thinking?_ I continued to stare at him. He looked deep in thought, and he showed it. He was wondering about something... something he had just discovered. I let him go on thinking; he was rather amusing to watch, and he was nice to look at. He didn't have my devilish looks, but there was something attractive about him. He was slim, maybe a bit too slim, and not too tall. _That's good, he won't be taller than me then_. His hair was thick and messy, untamed. His skin was a lovely shade; a mixture of peach and tan, complemented by his pitch black hair. And his eyes. I loved those eyes, even more than my own, and I'm pretty conceded. I loved that dazzling shade of green, and I loved the way they shone. _Whoa, be careful Malfoy. Remember, NO FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE BET!_

            The Bet! I'm sure I thought of it all the time, but I never really _thought_ of it. I never thought of what winning it would entitle. I tried to force those thoughts from my head, but it was futile. The same thoughts that had been in my mind last night surfaced again, and this time with much more force. They pounded into my head with a crushing brutality and I was afraid I would cry out. I needed to get away from Harry.

            "Meet me here tomorrow night," I said quickly, backing away from him. He looked surprised at my sudden abruptness, but thankfully didn't question why. Instead he asked:

            "What time?"

            "7:00," I said, rushing away from him. He stood confused in the middle of the hall, and a little sad it seemed. I felt dreadful for leaving so suddenly, but I had to calm myself down before I exploded.

            I was heading for the girl's bathroom. It was a quiet place, and I knew I could think in there. But when it was in sight I was hesitant to go in, almost frightened of the bathroom. The hard oak door was dark, ominous. Something in my memory was stirring, trying to surface, but failing. What was it about this room that made me so scared? It was as if a cold hand had gripped my heart, and wouldn't let go. Something had happened to me in this room, but I had no recollection of ever going in it.

            I stood, staring at the door, trying to call up the memory that would end my confusion. Last night was a blur to me; I couldn't remember anything after Harry had left me. But I remembered whistling... a tune so familiar... Damon! She had found me last night, when I had been lying, broken, in the hall. And my back... it had been severely injured. But today it didn't so much as ache. What had happened? I couldn't explain it, but I knew Damon had had some part to play. She had been the last person I had seen before going to sleep, and then I wake up with no back pain. Coincidence? Never with Damon involved.

            I rubbed my head, yelping as the lump on my head reminded me harshly of its presence. Early this morning I had been going somewhere when the horn on a stone gargoyle had hit me on the head. I can't remember where I was going anymore; the blow had wiped some of my memory. Pomfrey said it would come back to me eventually, and I hoped it would. All I could remember was that I had been going somewhere on important business. But where or why I was going eluded me. But I was determined to find out, and I believed the secret lay in the girl's bathroom on the first floor.

            I took a deep breath and walked hesitantly towards the door. It loomed over me as I drew near, and my footsteps faltered. With each step I took towards the door, _a shadow of a threat grew in my mind{_3}. I was afraid of what I would find when I opened the door, but I had to do it. I reached for the brass knob, feeling the cold metal in my palm. Suddenly I lost my nerve, taking my hand of the knob and backing away from the door. Someday I would remember, but not now. I turned to leave.

            Not now.

________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** So that's the end of the chapter. It didn't take me that much time to write it, but I don't think it's too bad. Anyway, what I think doesn't matter. It's what YOU peeps think. So, please be dears and review.

**BTW:** Hey guys! Um, you all got one of the quotes, but not the other. Perhaps the second quote was in Pirates, but that's not where I was getting it. So if anyone manages to get the second one then I'll give you a treat. The second quote again is:

            _Come out, come out, where ever you are_.

**Hint:** Try to imagine it with a terrible French accent. It was a horrible movie that started out as an AMAZING book. So, if anyone gets that one as well as the other, I'll give you a treat.

**Treat: **I think the treat will be that you can suggest anything you want and I'll put it into the story, which is good news for **driven to insanity** whose been asking quite frequently to give Harry cooler clothes. I think I'll put in some more of these things, where you have to guess where the quote came from, and I think if someone gets them all I'll write a story in your honour. Obviously, you get to suggest the basis for it and what you want in it. So I guess that just another reason for you to continue reading my story. *grin*

**There's more:** I almost forgot about the new quote.

_{3} A shadow of a threat grew in my mind_.

Yeah, that's not the quote from the movie. So to help you a bit, here's the real thing:

_            A shadow of a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it!_

So let's see who gets that one.

**Note:** For every two quotes I'll give you a treat. So for the first two quotes, there's a treat. And if someone gets this quote and the next one, they get a treat. 


	9. Flakey Goodness

**Author's Notes:** Here's the chapter! Hurrah! Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers, like I always do, and I would like to thank them in advance for reviewing this chapter *hint hint*. Anyway, I'm answering some reviews again so please check if you are listed. Fanks.

**RaNdOm**** Hp FaN:** Congratulations, you got both quotes correct! -sappy enthusiasm. So, since you won the first round, you get the treat. You can suggest anything you want, any desire you wish for this story, and I'll put it in. And since you also got the most recent quote (the LOTR one), all you have to do is answer the quote in the chapter first and you'll win again. Ta.

**wink*****wink*:** Thanks for your review, it made my day. Anyway, I would like to wish you luck on remembering where the quotes are from. You're too late to get the first two, but if you get the one in the last chapter and the one in this chapter then you'll win the next round. Ta.

**TheSilverLady** and **bearycute69:** Congrats on getting the first quote, now good luck on getting the one in this chapter. Ta.

**Disclaimer:** Not this time.

________________________________________________________________________

******Harry's POV******

Being friends with Malfoy is a lot greater than I had thought it would ever be, though I must admit I had never actually thought about a friendship with Malfoy. When he had first started I had thought that it would have been incredibly awkward and that it wouldn't work. Granted, there were some awkward silences where we thought of our days when we were at each others' throats, but those were things of the past now. As the weeks went by, we almost forgot that we had ever been enemies. We had, dare a say, _fun_. Surprisingly enough, I was happy around him. Unfortunately, I could not say the same about Ron and Hermione.

            I don't know what happened to us, we had been so close. But something had come between us, between them and me. They seemed so distant now, and I was uncomfortable around them. Ron and Hermione looked to be hiding something, and sometimes it seemed they wanted to tell me, but didn't. I stopped caring after a while; if they were going to keep secrets, then so was I. I hadn't said anything about my friendship with Malfoy to them, or to anyone else. He hadn't told anyone either. It was a total secret, and I liked it.

            I was making my way towards our meeting place by Myrtle's bathroom. We always seemed to find each other there, so we figured it would be the perfect place to meet. I was standing in our meeting spot now, waiting for the blonde.

            "That's odd," I muttered. Malfoy was always here before me. Was he coming?

            Suddenly I felt a great weight on my back and it took all my strength to keep from toppling backwards. Instead, I fell forwards, smashing my chin on the stone.

            "Gahh!" I rolled over, knocking the weight off my back, and rubbed my chin. "What the -"

            "Sorry Harry," said a familiar voice. "Couldn't resist."

            "That really hurt!" I said, kicking Malfoy in the thigh. "Don't do that again."

            "Don't tell me what to do," sneered Malfoy jokingly, receiving another kick in the thigh. "So, what are we doing today?"

            I thought for a moment. Grinning, I said, "I have an idea. Follow me!"

            I grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him down the corridor, school cloaks billowing out behind us.

            "Where are we going?" Draco yelled, trying to keep up with my pace. I was running down the hall, almost at top speed, towards my destination. We were almost there.

            "You'll see!" I called back, laughing.

            "Can we slow down?" He panted. I laughed.

            "Ah, poor ikkle Draco," I teased. "Am I going to fast for you?"

            "Bugger off," he breathed. I stopped running and let go of his arm.

            "Alright, we'll walk the rest of the way," I said, breathing deeply. "We're almost there."

            Not many words passed between us as we walked down the hall. Malfoy was breathing deeply, clutching at his side, and I was a little out of breath. I found it hard to keep from laughing at the blonde. I had always thought of him as being fast, but I guess no one can match my speed. I stopped looking at him for a moment and instead started examining the portraits on the wall. I hadn't been to the kitchen in a while and wasn't sure if I'd recognize the portrait when I saw it.

            "Ok, start tickling pears," I said. There were five portraits of fruit in a row, and I'll be damned if I could remember which was the one I wanted.

            Malfoy gazed at me oddly. "What?"

            "Tickle the pears," I repeated. "Trust me."

            He continued to stare at me disbelievingly, but did as told. I had tickled two pears before I found the one I wanted. The pear laughed and wiggled, and the portrait swung open. Malfoy gaped at the sight.

            "I didn't know it could do that!" He exclaimed. "Can others do that?"

            I laughed. "Yeah, there are passageways all over the school. I'll show you them sometime."

            Draco nodded. "So, what is this place?"

            "The kitchen," I replied. Then something occurred to me. "I don't think you should go down there."

            "Why not?"

            "Well, you remember you're old house elf..."

            "Yeah..."

            "He's there," I said. "And I don't think he'd want to see you."

            "Dobby's down there?" His asked, surprised. "He's alive?"

            It was my turn to be surprised. "Didn't your father tell you what happened?"

            "No!" He said. "He told me Dobby got into the Muggle world and was run over."

            I almost laughed at Draco's expression; it was priceless. I smiled. "Do you want to see him?"

            He shook his head. "Not really; we weren't friends."

            "Alright, I'll bring you something," I said.

~~~~~~  
            I emerged a few minutes later, arms laden with baked goods. I hadn't meant to come up with so much food, but the house elves surrounded me, lavishing me with the food. I eventually got away, leaving behind half of the booty. Malfoy was standing outside the entrance, watching for signs of approaching students of staff. He turned to me when I came through the doorway, and his eyes widened.

            "Bloody hell, Harry, I think you took it too far!"

            "They surrounded me," I said defensively. "There was nothing I could do."

            Malfoy stopped mid-laugh, his attention caught. He closed his eyes, tilting his chin upwards, listening for something. _Dammit, he's sexy while he's concentrating!_ I thought, watching him. My attraction for him had grown steadily over the weeks, though it was no longer a blind attraction. I was really beginning to have feelings for him, but I was too afraid to do anything. I knew he didn't feel the same way, or did he? I thought about that; it would be great if he did. There were times when I found it so hard restrain myself from jumping on him, and tasting those lips. God, how I wanted him!

            "Someone's coming."

            I jumped slightly, almost dropping one of the pastries. I turned to Malfoy, who was staring at the end of the hallway. I listened, and sure enough I heard the unmistakable approach of somebody. The footfalls were erratic; there were two of them. I looked around wildly for a place to hide.

            "Come on, we have to hide!" Malfoy whispered urgently, grabbing my arm and pulling me across the hall and behind a stone gargoyle in the nick of time. I peaked around the corner and saw two people approaching. They were Slytherins, though I did not know their names. One was talking quite animatedly about something, while the other looked deep in thought. As they came closer I could make out what they were saying.

            "_Organized religion destroys who we are or who we can be by inhibiting our actions and decisions out of fear of an intangible parent-figure who shakes a finger at us from thousands of years ago and says "Do it, do it and I'll fucking spank you!" {4} _The animated one said.

            _"Oh, well I never really thought of it that way_..." The other one said.

            I did not hear anymore of their conversation as they rounded the corner and their voices gradually faded away. I exhaled, realizing that I hadn't been breathing. Malfoy exhaled too, and we almost laughed at how worked-up we had gotten. I could feel Draco's lean, muscular chest moving beneath me with each breath. It was strangely comforting. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth. Wait a second...

            My eyes popped open, and I looked up at Malfoy, who was staring down at me with unreadable cerulean eyes. I backed away, straightening up. At some time when the two had been talking I had ended up putting my head on his chest, without realizing it. I dropped the pastries, backing away.

            "I-I just remembered I had to go somewhere!" I said, running away. I didn't dare turn around; I didn't want to see the look on his face. _Why do I always screw everything up?_

******Draco's POV******

I watched Harry's retreating form disappear around the bend, somewhat saddened to see him go. Actually, I was really upset to see him go. Having Harry pressed against me had felt good; better than I had ever thought. I had been with several people, both male and female, in the past and none of them had made me feel the way he had in that moment. I hadn't felt anything for the others; they were just something to amuse me for a moment. I didn't lust for them the way I did for Harry. I smiled, thinking of how much fun it would be to have him beneath me, all hot and sweaty.

            I pushed that thought away quickly, before anything *embarrassing* should happen. Although no one was around, I was in no mood to deal with a hard-on. I leaned against the wall, blowing my bangs out of my face. _Draco, you're a fool_. I didn't want to admit it, but I was really beginning to like Harry. I don't know why, but I just couldn't think of anything negative around him. Strangely enough, whenever we were together, I forgot entirely about the Bet.

            The Bet. It didn't bother me as much anymore; for who was to say that I had to break up with Harry at the end, or tell him about the Bet? This thought put my conscience to rest.

            My eyes wandered to the pastries on the floor. My mouth watered, they looked so good! And fortunately for me, when they had fallen, some had landed on top of the others. I reached down and picked up one with whipped cream on the top, all smeared from the fall. I bit into it, reveling in its flaky goodness. The inside was filled with whipped cream as well, and impulsively my mind wandered to all the fun one could have with whipped cream. Soon I had imagined Harry, completely naked, covered with whipped cream. And there I was, licking off the whipped cream...

            _Dammit_.

________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** So that's the chapter. I would love to know what you thought of it. So that means you should review, eh? I don't really know what else to say...

**BTW:** Yeah, Draco got a boner at the end, hence the 'dammit'.

**Quote:** So this is the second quote of the second group. Up top I have listed the winner of the first set, so if **RaNdOm**** Hp FaN** didn't read the **Author's Notes** above, please do so now. Thanks.

            ---Anyway, who ever gets this quote and the other one gets the next treat. And by the way, if you answered the quotes but you weren't the first to do it, then don't be sad. If you are first to answer ALL the quotes, then you get a super special treat. I'm pretty sure I've said this in another chapter. So, without further ado, here's that quote again:

            "_Organized religion destroys who we are or who we can be by inhibiting our actions and decisions out of fear of an intangible parent-figure who shakes a finger at us from thousands of years ago and says "Do it, do it and I'll fucking spank you!" {4} _The animated one said.

            _"Oh, well I never really thought of it that way_..." The other one said.

            ---So that's the quote, though I may have gotten it wrong in parts. And in case you've forgotten, here is the other quote again:

            _A shadow of a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it!_

        ---So, be the first to state where the quotes are from and you win.


	10. Time to Think

**Author's Notes:** So here's another chapter that's up pretty soon and there's going to be an important note in the ANs so please check for it. I'm going to put it closer to the actual story so that hopefully those who don't read these notes will read at least that.

**Winner:** Hurrah, there's another winner for the quote contest majigger.

            **saturnstar55:** Congrats, you won this time. Anyway, thanks for your review, it was really nice. Anyway, you said in your review 'don't change anything', so I won't. But if there's anything you really want, some deep desire of yours, please, please mention it. It can even be something as little as Harry or something mentioning your favourite band, or Draco ending up with pink hair because of some freak accident. I don't know. I guess that's all. Ta.

**Disclaimer:** Although I do not own Harry Potter, you better bet you're sweet bippy that this fic is mine. Olay.

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!: **_Yeah, this is pretty damn important. I while back I rewrote the first and second chapters, throwing in some plot details that I was going to bring up later in the story. I've brought said details up in this chapter. So, if you haven't read the revised first and second chapters, then you might be a bit confused. If you find yourself a little confused, just go back and read Draco's POV for those two chapters. Now don't bother with the prologue, just the chapters called _Bloody Hell_ and _Enter Malfoy_, and you only need to read Draco's POV. I'll repost this at the bottom in case some people didn't read this up here. Ta._

__________________________________________________________________________

******Harry's POV******

I've been avoiding Draco all week, but finding it very hard to. There's still a wall between my friends and I, though maybe not as high. But I need him, now more than ever. Ron and Hermione still have their 'Prefect Meetings', though whether the meetings are real or not I do not know. I am beginning to feel inferior again, and the fact that Quidditch is starting soon isn't making it any better. The one thing that set me apart from my friends, the thing that was mine, my super special club, is no longer mine. Ron. He made the team, and is now a part of something that is mine, or _was_ mine. Damn him! God, what is wrong with me? I should be happy that he made the team. Haven't I been dreaming of this since _I_ made the team in my first year? Damn this inferiority complex. I needed Draco, I didn't feel inferior around him, and I wanted him. Without realizing it, I had become obsessed with him; his face, his voice, his annoying cocky arrogance at times, his *sweet* ass...

            I giggled despite myself. I had become quite a giddy school girl with a crush. And like a girl with a crush, I was too afraid to talk to the guy I liked. Draco didn't feel the way I did, and this thought depressed me. The first time I fall hard for someone and they don't share my feelings, and there was no chance of it ever happening. Draco was straight; I had seen him with girls in the past. _He could be bisexual_... I clung to that thought, as if it was the only thing keeping me from falling into darkness, into an eternal pit of despair. Alright, I'm being melodramatic again. I seemed to be doing that a lot, but never when Draco was around.

            I was walking down a tall hall. Students passed me on either side, paying me no attention; nothing more than a look anyhow before turning back to their friends. Bastards. I hated them suddenly, and wanted to get away from them. I ran, ran towards a set of doors that would lead me to the outside. I wasn't going to Hagrid's cottage, he wasn't there. The giant had been missing all this year, and no one seemed to know why. I missed him, but not as much as I thought I would. He had given me some good advice in the past, and I could always talk to him. But I couldn't have talked to him about what was going on now, even if he was still here. Talk to him about my feelings for Draco? He wouldn't understand. I also knew that he didn't like Draco, and I could understand why.

            The wind rushed to greet me when I stepped outside, causing my eyes to water. I lowered my head and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. I flipped my hood up, keeping my head down. It was incredibly cold tonight, even without the wind whipping around me, blowing my cloak in all directions. I headed towards the lake, the wind at my back, pushing me along.

            The lake was an inky black, perfectly smooth. Not a ripple disturbed the surface, despite the winds fierce attempts to break the eerie stillness. I kneeled at the edge of the lake, staring into it, only to see my own face mirrored in its waters.

            "_Why is everything so confusing?_"

            My reflection moved as I did. It offered no answer. I muttered:

            "_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_..."_{5}_

            I closed my eyes for a moment, holding back tears. I opened them to see another face reflected in the water. A flawless, stark-white face, with gleaming black eyes. I screamed, spinning around, only to find that no one was there. I looked back into the water. The face was gone. _Calm down, Harry. It was just a figment of your imagination,_ my mind said. But I knew it wasn't. There had been a face in the water, Lestair's face. Whenever I saw him, I caught glimpses of something, something I had forgotten. Or was it something I had never experienced, but would? I kept seeing him standing in a hall, staring into my eyes. But this would only flash for a second, and I could never recall the memory. 

            I sat beside the lake a while longer, calming myself down. The wind greeted me as I stood, almost blowing me back a step. I cursed, I would have to walk against the wind now. I lowered my head, braced myself against the wind, and trudged forward, the thought of a warm common room and couches sustaining me.

            I reached the door, chilled to the bone. And to my surprise, the door was slightly ajar, as if someone had left it open for me. Too tired to care, I slipped in through the door without thinking further on the subject. I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way to the common room, enjoying the warmth of the school. Ron and Hermione were waiting for me back in the dorm, worry etched in their faces. Seeing them that worried about me lifted my spirits; they cared.

            "Where have you been?" Hermione said the minute I walked in, rushing to my side. She grabbed my arm and gasped. "You're so cold!"

            "I took a walk," I said plainly, letting her lead me to the couch in front of the fire and forcing me to lie down.

            "Outside?" She all but screamed. "Harry, it's freezing out there!"

            "I noticed," I muttered. Her concern was sweet, however annoying.

            "Harry," she said, gazing at me concernedly. "I don't want to sound like an overbearing parent," she stopped, realizing what she had said.

            "It's alright," I said. I had spent fourteen years without parents, it didn't upset me so much anymore.

            "I'm sorry, I forgot..." She muttered quickly. "But Harry, we're your friends and we don't want anything to happen to you. Please, don't do this ever again."

            "Ok, now you sound like an overbearing parent," I said.

            "Harry..."

            "Alright, I won't do it again," I promised. There was a moment of silence, then Ron spoke up.

            "Hey, Harry, about the Quidditch practice tomorrow," he began. I turned to him. "Can we go together? I mean, to the locker room and everything."

            "Sure, why not?" I said, letting my head fall against the pillow on the couch, and stared at the ceiling.

            "Thanks, Harry."

            "Don't mention it, Ron," I said. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

            I stood up from the couch, ignoring Hermione's stare. Once more she knew something was wrong, but didn't dare ask. I hopped over the couch and headed for my room.

******Draco's POV******

_Where is he?_ I searched desperately for the raven-haired boy. He had avoided me all week, despite my best efforts to locate him. I had even almost confronted him in Potions Class, but decided against it. It would raise too many questions and good luck trying to talk to him in private while Slytherin and Gryffindor were around.

            "Gaah!" I growled, kicking a stone statue lightly. I had learned by now that kicking solid stone structures doesn't help anything, and just causes you to have more pain and anger. Overall, it's not worth it.

            I continued my way down the hall, looking for traces of Harry. _Did he just disappear off the face of the planet?_ Normally I had no trouble finding him, he just seemed to POP out of nowhere, or my feet would guide me to him. But now they weren't doing anything but lead me into dead-ends. Or to Damon.

            She was reading something posted on the wall, seemingly unaware of my eyes on her back. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She jumped, whipping around to face me and hitting me in the ribs with her elbow at the same time. I doubled over, coughing.

            "Dammit Damon!" I yelled.

            "Don't sneak up on me!" She yelled back. "Are you ok?"

            "Yeah, I'm just fine," I said sarcastically. "Why did you hit me?"

            "It was self-defense. For all I knew you could have been trying to kill me," she replied.

            "You're insane."

            "Neurotic," she corrected.

            "Whatever," I said. "You owe me."

            "What do you want?" Damon asked, sighing.

            "I want you to tell me what happened that night when you found me in the hall," I said.

            She looked at me, eyes darkening. "What do you want to know?"

            "I want to know why after you found me I was miraculously healed."

            She looked away, "I can't tell you."

            "Why not?"

            "I'm not allowed," she whispered. "And I don't fully understand it."

            "Understand what?!" This was getting annoying, all the secrets. "And why aren't you allowed? Who says?"

            She turned her head back to me, but said nothing. There was a pleading look in her eyes. She wanted me to stop asking questions, to forget about it. But I couldn't.

            "Damon, I need to know what's going on," I said. "Your father was kicked out of my house because of some conspiracy involving you and I, and I want to know what that is."

            "You never told me what happened," she said, referring to the time when I had confronted my uncle on why my father had acted so strange when I said I wasn't going to be his slave anymore. I had forgotten that I had never told her.

            "I didn't find out anything," I half-lied. Part of it was true; I didn't find out anything, nothing definite. But he had been telling me something, something about Damon and I being different... I couldn't make sense of it, and he couldn't tell me anything more because my father interrupted. I hadn't seen my uncle Luther since that day. The conversation we had had still haunted me. I decided to change the subject.

            "Have you seen Harry?" I asked.

            She shook her head, and laughed. "It's been a month into the Bet and you've already managed to lose your mark."

            "Oh fuck off," I said, taking my leave. I needed some kind of distraction, something to take my mind away from Damon and Luther. Damon and I were the root of something, something great and terrible, judging from the way in which my uncle and father spoke. The latter didn't want me to know about said 'something', but my uncle did. He thought I had the rite to know. But what was it? What was so important about me that two men would fight over it? Why would it be kept from me? I needed someone to talk to.

            _Dammit Harry, where are you?_

________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes: **So that's the chapter. It took me absolutely no time to write, but I still think it's pretty good. **IMPORTANT NOTE TO FOLLOW!**

-----Just in case some of you didn't read it up top:

            _Yeah, this is pretty damn important. I while back I rewrote the first and second chapters, throwing in some plot details that I was going to bring up later in the story. I've brought said details up in this chapter. So, if you haven't read the revised first and second chapters, then you might be a bit confused. If you find yourself a little confused, just go back and read Draco's POV for those two chapters. Now don't bother with the prologue, just the chapters called _Bloody Hell_ and _Enter Malfoy_, and you only need to read Draco's POV. I'll repost this at the bottom in case some people didn't read this up here. Ta._

------I'm sorry I did this, rewriting the chapters after posting ones after it, but I really didn't like the chapters before and while writing the revised ones a few brilliant ideas struck me. I do hope you understand.

**Quote:** Here's the first quote from the third group.

            _Why is everything so confusing?_

_            Maybe I'm just out of my mind_...

            -Yeah, it's from a song, a song that I really hate (no offense to those who do like it). Anyway, good luck!

**Winner:** Right, so the winner from the first group was **RaNdOm**** Hp FaN**, and the winner from the second was **saturnstar55**. So if they would kindly e-mail me, or write in a review, what they would like...

**BTW:** I won't be updating for a while cuz I'm going on a trip to Washington for week (starting Tuesday, ending by Saturday). So you're just going to have to wait for another chapter. Ta.


	11. Halloween

**Author's Notes:** Heya, so here's another chapter. Hurrah. Anyway, I hope you all like this one, I live to please. Anyway, I'll be answering some reviews too I think. So again, check if you're listed. Ta.

**ATTENTION:**

**            Celebwen Telcontar:** Wow, you really know a lot about LOTR. For that I'll think I'll let you have a treat too. So just e-mail me with something that you would like to happen in this story. Also, when did Seamus say that having a vampire teacher would be cool? In what book? I can't remember that. Ta.

            **Saturnstar55:** So, thanks for reviewing my story and e-mailing me your suggestion. I will put it in but when the time is right and when in works with the story, so you may not see it for a while. That's it. Ta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

******Harry's POV******

_Boys and Girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange? {6}_

"Oh shut up..." I growled at the pumpkins floating high above the students heads, chanting in an endless loop a Halloween song that was quite charming –the first 10 times you hear it. By now I had heard this song easily fifty times and it had lost all its magic.

"_I can't take it anymore!_"

I spun around in time to see a tall black-haired student, probably a Slytherin, fire a white jet of light at one of the singing pumpkins, obliterating it instantly. Millions of tiny fragments showered down on the cheering students who were delighted that someone had finally acted upon the desire they all had. Although the other pumpkins did not cease their endless serenade, their song could not be heard amid the loud cries of the children. Even I was caught up in the moment, lending my voice to the hubbub. The Slytherin boy was laughing, bowing, and saying something that I could not make out above the noise. It was quite an awesome spectacle.

Suddenly another white jet whistled down the hallway, splitting the students into two groups as they moved to avoid the beam. Unfortunately the Slytherin, our hero, hadn't been quick enough to avoid the beam. It hit him dead-center in his chest, rocketing him back a few feet. He landed with a thud, unharmed, but visibly _dazed and confused_ _{1.5}._ As we all were.

"What is going on here?"

We turned to the source of the voice: Snape. He had his wand in his hand, though it was not pointed at anyone or anything. He strode down the path between the students, scowling as he passed. I tried to push my way behind the students on my side, lest he think that I was responsible for destroying the pumpkin. However, the other students shared the same fear and pushed as I pushed, denying my entrance to the back.

"Please, he's going to blame me! He hates me!" I pleaded urgently to the people behind me. They shook their heads.

"Sorry dude," one of them said. He had an 'out-of-it' look about him, as if he wasn't aware of what was happening around him. I could barely see his eyes beneath his mop of hair. "But he hates us too. Every man for himself."

"You don't understand! Please -"

"Shut up! We're not moving," another one said, glaring at me. "So bugger off!"

I shut my mouth, turning away from him. I didn't want to start a fight, especially since I was avoiding drawing attention to myself. Instead I just looked at the ground, or to the side, anywhere but forward, hoping that Snape would pass me by, not noticing my presence. I would have no such luck.

"Mr. Potter," he said, stopping in front of me. I reluctantly raised my head. "I should have known I'd find you here –with all the trouble."

"I didn't do it," I said.

"I wouldn't lie if I were you, Potter," said Snape.

"It's true, it wasn't him."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. The Slytherin had recovered from the blow and was standing shakily, still a little dizzy. I felt grateful to him, grateful that he was defending me.

"I did it," he admitted. "The twerp had nothing to do with it."

My gratefulness flew out the window. He wasn't standing up for me; he just didn't want me to take credit for his actions; he wanted to be a hero. 

"You?" Snape growled, trying to hide his surprise that someone from his own house had broken a rule and his disappointment at not being able to punish me.

"Me," the Slytherin confirmed. "Now I suppose I'm going to be punished?"

Snape sputtered for a bit, articulation forgotten. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at him. I could tell that he didn't want to punish someone from his own house, but I knew he also didn't want to show weakness in front of the student body. When it seemed that the students were going to start laughing at him, he managed to compose himself.

"Richter, follow me," he growled, turning around, certain that Richter would follow him. What he didn't see was the boy's perfect imitation of his walk. When Snape and Richter disappeared around the corner, a few students, who were either bold or unable to keep it in, burst out into laughter. They were joined by other students moments later and soon every student in the hall was roaring with laughter, save for those who were completely terrified of Snape's wrath. Like me, for example. However, I was the first to leave my side of the hall and walk down the path towards the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~

"Harry! Where were you?"

            "I could ask you the very same question," I replied. Hermione fell silent, staring at me disapprovingly. It was obvious she didn't want any kind of a row to begin. I didn't want one either, but I had become quite pissy over the weeks and couldn't help but be snippy. Ron, quite possibly for the first time in his life, saw this and decided to change the subject.

            "Hey Harry, did you hear about the pumpkin being blown up?"

            I nodded. "I was there."

            "You were?" Hermione broke in before Ron could say anything. "Harry, that happened on the other side of the school, near Slytherin house. Why were you there?"

            I opened my mouth to reply, but found that no words would come out. Why had I been there? I didn't truly know why I had been in that end of the school, why I had gone out of my way to end up there. My first explanation was Draco. But then again, hadn't I been avoiding him? But maybe I did want to see him. After all, if I truly didn't want to see Draco then I wouldn't have gone into that hall, that end of the school. Seeing my friends staring at me, I quickly came up with an answer, an obvious lie.

            "Change of scenery," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. I pushed past them, walked a few feet, then turned around to look at them. "You coming?"

            Ron nodded, coming towards me. I was glad to have him as a friend again, Hermione as well. I didn't feel so inferior around Ron and Hermione anymore, though sometimes their Prefecting abilities upset me.  Also, the fact that Ron was on the Quidditch team didn't bother me anymore. I know that it's wrong of me to say this, but the reason for that was that he wasn't any good. This way, he wouldn't steal my thunder. I hated myself for thinking this, but it was true and as much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew I couldn't lie to myself.  

~~~~~~~~~

Halloween dinner passed without much incident. Apart from the few kids who smuggled in alcohol and later proceeded to jump on the table and perform a striptease, there really wasn't much that happened. Supper was followed by a dance, much to my dismay. I had never been very fond of dancing, especially now since I had feelings for Draco and couldn't get him off my mind. So when Hermione and Ron each found someone to dance with, I quietly slipped into the shadows and made my exit. I was certain that no one had seen me, however I was wrong.

            I was in the hall outside the library when he caught up with me. I don't know what had brought me to this part, especially since I knew that this is where Draco and I always met. Maybe I was looking for him. If that was the case, then I got my wish. The pumpkins were still singing their tune, and so I had not heard approaching footsteps.

            "Harry!"

            I spun around. There he was; a shadow in the hall, dark and mysterious, demonic and beautiful. He was a God, my own personal Deity. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before I had realized it my feet had started moving, taking me away from Draco at a great speed.

            "Oh, no you don't!" I heard him say before he too began running.

            He was a lot faster than he had been when I had taken him to the kitchen, but I believe he was using a lot more energy. He was panting, and I was still going strong. But he would not give up, and he was gaining on me! I ran faster, putting some distance between Malfoy and I. I glanced quickly at him, tripping over my own foot in the process. I hit the floor hard, smacking my chin which was still sore from the last time I had hit my chin on the floor. I tried to get up but was pushed to the floor by Draco, flipped around so that my back was to the floor and I could face him. I stared into his eyes, wondering what secrets lay in the depths of the cloudy grey orbs.

He had his legs on either side of my waist and was sitting on me, preventing any escape, not that I wanted to. He was magnificent, amazing, captivating. Try as I could I could not take my eyes away from him. But seeing his face had brought back that night outside the kitchen, and I began babbling.

"Draco, about that night..."

"Harry, it's ok."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"I said it's ok!" repeated Draco.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me! I -"

I was silenced quite suddenly as I felt a soft, pleasant pressure against my lips. Blonde bangs, Malfoy's bangs, brushed against my eyelids, tickling them slightly. The pressure on my lips lasted no more than a few short seconds, but it had still left me breathless. Had Draco just kissed me? I blinked, unable to believe it. Draco's mouth was inches from mine, slightly open. Our noses were almost touching and his bangs fell on either side of my face, creating a sort of barrier between me and the rest of the world. All I could focus on was him.

"I said it was ok," he whispered softly before once more pressing his lips against mine, and this time with more force. I closed my eyes as he kissed me, as the pure ecstasy of it washed over me. It was a soft, sensuous kiss, blissful. I found myself in a dreamlike state, unsure of what was real.

When he broke the kiss, I whimpered softly, unable to stop it. I opened my eyes slightly. I could see myself reflected in his storm-grey eyes, and I suddenly wanted to leave. I don't know what had caused it, but I was scared suddenly. Maybe it was because I was in such close proximity with Draco, but all I wanted was to get away from him.

"I have to leave," I muttered quickly, sliding out from under him. He didn't stop me, though I could see in his eyes that he didn't want me to leave. He said nothing, he didn't have to. I turned from him and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~

I was near Gryffindor house when I heard voices that I recognized as Ron and Hermione's. I proceeded silently, listening to their conversation. They were talking about me.

            "We have to tell him, Ron."

            "I know," Ron answered. "But how?"

            "I don't know..." Hermione said. "But we've put it off for far too long."

            I was intrigued. So they had been keeping something from me. I crept closer, peering around the corner. Now was my time to find out what it was. They didn't see me looking at them.

            "We'll tell him tomorrow," She said. Ron nodded.

            "Alright," he said, and much to my surprise he put his arms around her, drew her close to him and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow."

            I stifled a gasp. _So this is what they were keeping from me?_ They were dating! All that I had been feeling since school began hit me like a ton of bricks, almost knocking me off my feet. I felt dizzy, and leant against the wall to steady myself. This was too much. The feeling of being left out was much stronger now, so much so that I was afraid I would cry out. My two best friends had united behind my back, and I was the odd-man out.

            I ran. I'm sure my subconscious knew where I was going, however my conscious mind was still too stricken to think of anything else than Hermione and Ron in that empty hall... I ran, tears pouring down my face. I had to get away.

******Draco's POV******

_Damn, that had been close._ I stood in the middle of the hall, waiting without much hope that Harry would come back. I doubted he would, remembering the last time he had freaked on me and ran away, successfully avoiding me for two, almost three, weeks. But still... He had seemed afraid when he had run off, but of what? Me? I hoped that wasn't the case –I was really tired of people being afraid of me.

            All thoughts of fear aside, I gingerly touched my lips, for about the millionth time. I remembered having Harry beneath me, innocent, gorgeous. I remembered the way his lips had tasted, the way he had whimpered when we had separated. God, how I wanted him! I had just barely tasted the euphoriathat was Potter, and already I was addicted, hooked, obsessed. I laughed in spite of myself; it had been my intention to grab Harry, instead he had grabbed me. The hunter had become the hunted. This was in his hands now. I hoped to God that he would come back.

            But after about twenty minutes of waiting, my hope had diminished to a mere thread. But it was still there, glistening in the shadow of disbelief. In five minutes I would leave for Slytherin house.

            I was walking away when I heard heavy, rapid footsteps. Someone was coming. I stood stalk still, listening. I backed behind the corner, should the approach be hostile. I would be ready for whoever it was. The footsteps were much closer now, a few feet from me. I had my hand on my wand, ready. A flash of black cloak whipped around the corner, sliding to a halt close to me. It was Harry.

            "Harry!" He came back. Then I noticed his tear-stained cheeks. "Harry, what's wrong?"

            He didn't answer, but rather ran towards me, practically jumped on me, and brutally pushed his lips against mine. I was against the wall, his full weight keeping me there. His hands were on either side of my face, bringing me deeper in the kiss. The kiss... oh, there were no words to describe it. It was rough, passionate, the way I liked it. I hadn't expected Harry to be this kind of kisser. However, I did notice that there was an absence of tongue...

            I pushed my tongue into his mouth as far as it would go. Harry moaned softly, sending pleasurable sensations down my body. I placed my hands on his lower back, pressing him closer to me.

            I have no idea how long the kiss lasted. It seemed like time had stopped completely. Nothing mattered. When we broke apart we were both a little dazed, dazzled by the pure ecstasy of the kiss. We stared at each other for a moment, lost in each others eyes, before I went in for another taste.

________________________________________________________________________  
**End Notes:** So that's it for the chapter. Now the fun begins. Ahahah!

**Quote:** A lot of you got the first song quote, and now here's the second song quote:

_Boys and Girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange? {6}_

So that's the second quote. Here's the one in the other chapter.

"_Why is everything so confusing?"_

    _"Maybe I'm just out of my mind..."_

So that's it. Good luck guessing them. I imagine they're very easy though. Ta.


	12. Vampire Kisses

**Author's Notes:** So here's another chapter. It's really short but I pretty much just put it up for the **author's notes**. There were some things that I wanted to say. So enjoy the chapter and please read the end notes. They contain the important information.

**IMPORTANT:** Yeah, some of you may get the idea that Draco is a vampire, but I assure you he is not. I can see why people would think that. I did after all name the fucking chapter 'Vampire Kisses', but Draco's not a vampire. I'll repost this in the **End Notes**. But I've just changed slightly the wording of this chapter so that hopefully no one else will get confused.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

­­­­­ _______________________________________________________________________

******Harry's POV******

I pulled away from Draco, staring deep into his eyes, hardly daring to believe what had just happened. _Had I really just kissed Malfoy?_ It had felt like a dream, something that was only in my mind. But feeling Draco's lips against mine... it had felt too real and amazing to be a dream. I reached for him, grasping his arm, as if for confirmation that indeed he was there, standing before me, and not just part of my imagination. He placed his hand over mine and I felt the smoothness of it, the gentleness of it. He wrapped his fingers around my hand and lifted it towards his mouth. My heart quickened. He tenderly kissed my finger tips, starting with my index and moving down. With each tip he pulled me closer to him until I was pressed against him, his arm around my waist. He put my hand on his shoulder and placed his free hand on my cheek. It slid across my face and into my hair, his fingers playing with the dark tresses. He smiled at me.

            "I'm glad you came back," he whispered, kissing me again. His hand tightened in my hair, and he pushed his lips harder against mine.

            "So am I," I murmured when we separated. Draco chuckled softly. Oh, such a sweet sound! It was really quite a pleasant alternative to the constant mocking laughs I used to be witness too. I smiled and nipped playfully at Draco's jaw. His eyes widened a little.

            "Frisky, are we?" He muttered, placing his lips on my jaw. His teeth grazed my skin, causing me to giggle. I felt him laugh against my neck, but he did not let this deter him for long. He placed a few more kisses along my jaw, each time with a bit of teeth. Then he moved down my neck, leaving behind a trail of kisses and miniscule bite marks. They were getting harder now. I could feel the passion in me rising. I grabbed Draco's back, tightening my grip with every bite. God, this was Heaven!

            I gasped as Malfoy finished playing around and bit hard into my neck, drawing a bit of blood. I felt his hot tongue against my neck, lapping up the blood. I moaned softly, pressing myself even closer to the blonde.

            "You like that?" I felt his breath against my neck as he taunted me. I nodded, making a small noise. He chuckled. His tongue flicked out again, finishing off whatever blood hadn't been cleaned up before. I giggled.

            "That tickles!" I said, causing him to laugh. He took his face from my neck and stared into my eyes, grinning. His cheeks were a very faint red. His lips and tongue were darker from tasting my blood, and I could very faintly see a tiny droplet that had remained on Draco's canine. I laughed and said **jokingly** (AN: as in 'not serious'). "Vampire."

            Draco stopped grinning. His eyes weren't impish or jubilant anymore, but had become grim and serious. I was amazed at how his expression had changed so dramatically so fast. I stuttered:

            "I'm sorry! What did I say -"

            He cut me off. "It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me here at usual time."

            With that he strode off, leaving me confused in the hall. What had I said?

******Draco's POV******

_What just happened there?_ I refrained from turning around to look at Harry. But why? Why wouldn't I want to look at him? I had been really enjoying my time with the boy, and then I had just run off because he had said 'vampire'. What was it about that word that sent shivers down my spine? When Harry had said it, something had flashed across my mind, but only for a brief second before it was gone. I could only catch a tall shadow standing over me before it left. It must have been something I had forgotten. I remembered having lost some of my memory earlier in the year after being knocked on the head by a fallen gargoyle. Now a month later, the memory still hadn't returned to me. I didn't want it to. I had become quite content and I didn't want that memory ruining it.

            I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I had been doing this since my first year in the school and it always seemed to relax me. The sounds of the school filled my ears: a few students still moseyed down the hallway, but most had gone to their houses, Mrs. Norris was on the prowl, and those blasted pumpkins were still singing. They were singing in a rather high-pitched voice.

            _In this town we call home_

_            Everyone Hail to the pumpkin song! {6}___

            How many times had I heard this bloody song? It was really beginning to drive me mad. It was almost as bad as the coat of arms singing Christmas carols: at least this song was cute at some point!

            I put a hand to my forehead, groaning slightly. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I hadn't been to sleep before Midnight the entire school year, and I was beginning to feel it. _Alright_, I decided, _tonight I'm going to bed early! _With that in mind, I made my way to Slytherin house.

________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** So I hoped you liked the chapter and please, PLEASE read the following notes.

**IMPORTANT:** Yeah, some of you may get the idea that Draco is a vampire, but I assure you he is not. I can see why people would think that. I did after all name the fucking chapter 'Vampire Kisses', but Draco's not a vampire. I'll repost this in the **End Notes**. But I've just changed slightly the wording of this chapter so that hopefully no one else will get confused.

**Quote:** Right, so nobody guessed the second quote for this group so I've decided to put more of it in this chapter. The song from which I took the quote came from a movie, if that helps anything. So here's what you have so far for the quote:

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

And...

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin Song!_

---------So I'm hoping that you can get it now. If you don't, then in the next chapter I'll put up some more of the song until you can get it. But I'll be putting it in the **author notes** above, so watch for them. I'm going to continue with the other sets of quotes, but this will still count for the third group.

--------**Note:** I've also taken the liberty to number the quotes so that you'll know how many there have been. I trust you can figure out which group they come from as there are two in each group. I don't know, I was finding it a little confusing. So hopefully it won't be so confusing anymore. Ta.


	13. Something you ought to know

Hey, so sorry there's not actually another chapter, but there are a couple of things I still need to say. I would have put this note up sooner but I didn't think that FF.net would allow me to put up an Author's Notes by itself, especially since I know someone who was punished by FF.net for doing just this. But I've decided to fuck the net and just put these notes up. If I get in trouble, then so be it.

So first things first: I won't be able to update anytime soon because my brother is reformatting the computer on Thursday. I don't want to write anything more cuz then I'd have to save it onto a disc and that's annoying to do. So instead I'm just going to make you suffer. Aren't I just sweet?

Next thing is the whole Quote business. **Silver Dragonrider **and **Dyann**, I'm going to let you both win for this round. You both got the Nightmare Before Christmas quote, and I'm going to assume that there was only a few seconds between the two reviews. I don't think it would be right to give one the treat, but not the other. So if you would both kindly e-mail me about what you would like, I'd appreciate it very much.

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. And to **Silver Dragonrider **and **Dyann**I'd appreciate you both sending me what you would like very soon, because I'm just slightly out of ideas right now and I'd like to know what you'd like to happen. Who knows, it might get me started again. So, that's about it.

One last thing: if you win one of the quote competition things and you don't see your idea for a while, do NOT fret. Remember, I have to work your idea into the story, so you may not see it for a while. Just keep a watch for it. That is all. Ta.


	14. Sweet Dreams

**Author's**** Notes:** Hey look, I got another chapter up. Yeah, me brother didn't end up reformatting the computer, so I'm slightly pissed but not really. At least now I still have all my pictures. Anyway, here's a quick chapter. You'd think with all the time I've had to write this chapter it would be longer and, well, better, but frankly I didn't feel like writing. You kids are lucky that you even have this. Anyway, I'll try and get a new/longer chapter up soon, but no promises. I'm in need of ideas right now, so feel free to e-mail me anything.

**Reminder:** Hey, to those who have won one of the _Quote Competitions_ and haven't yet suggested anything, what in the hell are ya waiting for? I'm not gonna bother retyping who won, just check the Author's Notes in chapter 13. Mmmkay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

________________________________________________________________________

I lay awake, staring at the deep scarlet curtains before me. In the dark they looked almost black, creating a dark, gothic appeal. I sighed, closing my eyes only to open them moments later. There would be no sleep for me tonight, no temporary release from my troubled mind. Hermione and Ron were going out behind my back, and I was going out with Malfoy behind their backs. I had _kissed_ Malfoy. On the lips, tongue. I had bite marks on my neck. I reached up and gingerly fingered my neck where he had bit it and had delicately licked the crimson fluid that had seeped out. I smiled, remembering the incredible ecstasy I had felt when his tongue had flicked across my neck, numbing the pain caused by the small wound. That had been the single most amazing moment of my life. I could still feel his arm around my waist, and I could still feel his silky blond tresses in my fingers. Oh what I wouldn't give to feel his lips against mine one more time.

            I closed my eyes again, calling back images of that encounter. Malfoy's stormy grey eyes, his thin lips, floppy blonde hair, a devilish smile, a red tipped tooth... My eyes popped open, remembering Malfoy's expression when I had jokingly called him a vampire. Why had I said that? And why had he gotten so upset? It had been a joke, but he had gotten all worked up about it.

            "God, I'm such on idiot!" I grumbled, though I knew it was foolish to berate myself. For one thing, it wouldn't do a damn bit of good. And another; how was I to know that he would react the way he did? I sighed. It didn't matter anyway. Malfoy had said to meet him again, and I hoped that by then he'd have forgotten about what I had said. Until then, I would just have to dream about our next encounter.

******Draco's POV******

_I stood in the middle of a deserted hall, looking wildly around me. Where was I? The ceiling stretched high above me, a great taupe coloured expanse. The walls spread out on either side of me, extending as far as I could see. They were lined with columns, topped by gruesome, evil looking gargoyles. Suddenly a hideous laugh erupted from behind me. I whipped around, only to find that nothing was there. I stood, frozen in the nightmarish hall, as the laugh rang out again, echoing down the empty hall. It was louder now, and although I still couldn't see its source, something inside of me told me I didn't want to see it. I ran._

_            My footfalls reverberated loudly as I ran. But as loud as it was, it could not drown out the cutting laugh which chased me, gaining volume. I didn't dare turn around for fear of what was chasing me. But as I ran non-stop down the hall, my left foot got in front of the right and down I went, smacking the cold marble hard. I sat up and turned, facing what was chasing me. As I stared down the hall, a black vastness appeared on the floor, swallowing the floor as it neared me. My eyes widened as the shadowy pool approached, ominous and menacing. The shadow stopped before me, and seemed to shrink into itself. I gazed, enraptured in the scene that lay before me. Suddenly the shadow shot up from the floor like water from a fountain, filling the cavernous hall. I gawked as the shadow began to take shape –arms, claw-like hands, horns. Two crimson eyes shone with incredible brilliance, glaring down at me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. His arm extended towards me, claws open to grasp me, when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and drag me off the floor, away from the shadow._

_            Suddenly I was no longer in the hall, or at least I did not think I was. I could not tell; nor could I see. I was enshrouded in complete and utter darkness –except for the pair of arms around my waist. Light emanated from the arms, a pleasant, warming light. I remembered the arms first wrapping around me, lifting me away from the nightmare. To whom did these arms belong? I twisted around and to my surprise came face to face with Harry Potter. I opened my mouth to gasp and found it immediately filled with tongue as Harry kissed me. The feeling was that of pure ecstasy. I suppressed a laugh as his tongue tickled the roof of my mouth, and slid my own tongue into his mouth._

_            We broke apart, slightly breathless. It was then that I noticed shimmering white feathers fluttering around me, a few brushing against my face. I stared at the beautiful, glimmering wings protruding from Harry's lean, muscular back. I couldn't resist reaching out and touching the soft plumage, so soft and delicate. __Harry's chest heaved slightly with laughter__. I__ felt his lips brush against my neck, sending pleasurable sensations down my body. I turned my head and attached my lips to his jaw, placing kisses as I worked my way to his mouth. I placed a kiss on his lips, and another. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed him against me, leaving no space between us. I kissed him again, harder, and traced my tongue along his bottom lip in a plea for him to open his mouth. It opened, and I slipped my tongue inside, playing with his tongue. I noted with pleasure that he tasted like strawberries –my favourite._

_            Suddenly he didn't taste like strawberries, but more like…___

            Linen. I sat up quickly in my bed, noting with disgust the spot of drool on my pillow. It had all been a dream; the hall wasn't real, the shadow wasn't real, and Harry wasn't an angel –he was a pillow. I sighed. Fantasies were a weird thing, and were quite unfamiliar to me. It was then that I noticed a sort of sticky wetness on my pants.

            "Fuck."

________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** So that's the chapter. It's really short but I didn't feel like writing anything. I guess that about it.

**Quote:** Yeah, I didn't put a quote in this chapter cuz I didn't feel like slipping one in. The quote competition is still going on, but I'm going to put them down here, instead of in the story. Occasionally if I can manage it, I'll put them in the story, but otherwise I'll just put them down here. And also, I'm changing it so that you only have to get one quote to win. Aight, so let's see if'n ya can get this'n. Here it is:

            _You gonna bark all day, little doggie, or are you gonna bite?_

Yeah, there it is. It's from a totally killer movie which if you haven't seen it I suggest you see it when I reveal what movie it comes from. So ya, good luck to guessing from whence the quote came. Ta.


	15. Midnight Excursions

**Author's Notes:** Alright, here's another long chapter. Personally, I'm not too fond of it. But then again, I'm never too fond of any of my chapters. But it doesn't really matter what I think. Oh, and some craziness, I've managed to fit in **three** quotes into this chapter. Aren't I amazing? I'll go into more detail in the **End Notes**. So, I suppose that's about it. Also, please check if I'm answering your reviews.

**Shelly Webster:** Alright, great job on getting the quote. So, feel free to e-mail me with whatever idea you should have. I'll take any idea UNLESS it will demean my story or fuck around with the ending I already have planned. But also, don't be upset if you don't see you're idea for a while cuz I have to be able to fit it in and that might take some time. That's all. Ta

**Ash:**    You're idea is actually really good and I think I'm going to use it for the basis of another story. I actually already have an idea for it. Unfortunately, I can't use it for this story cuz then I would have to change the ending and I REALLY don't want to do that.

**Thedarkside45:**    Great to see that you're so devoted to my story. You read it all in one night? That's amazing. Well, here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

**         Henriette:    **Unfortunately, I can't use your idea. I think I'll do something of such nature for another story, but for this one I can't really have it. Not with the tone of the story I'm trying to set. But definitely in another story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Draco's POV

"Did you hear what happened to Draco?"

            I stopped at the mention of my name and listened to the conversation between two Slytherin students. I didn't know either of them by name –they were first years- and I didn't much care for them. There was never a moment when they weren't in a corner, whispering about this or that. I never cared for what they spoke of, but now since I was the subject of their little conversation I was interested.

"No, what?"

            "He had a _wet dream_..."

            I flushed, utterly embarrassed. _How did they know?_ Someone must have woken up when I was cleaning up the bed. I remembered unhappily the events of last night.

Flashback

I jumped out of bed, out of my own semen. I glanced around the room to make sure that no one had awoken. In the dark, I could only make out the faint outline of my fellow Slytherins' sleeping forms, and those outlines didn't seem to be moving. Fearfully watching my surroundings for movement, I slipped off my sticky boxers and tossed them onto the bed. I felt an immediate chill in the nether regions and carefully felt my way to my trunk for another pair of boxers. I opened the top, listening for any sounds of someone waking up. Everyone's breathing was regular, though I heard no snores. I grabbed a pair of undergarments, but did not yet put them on, and turned to the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar and a faint beam of light shone on the floor. I scanned the ground in front of me for any obstacles that might have been in the way. There was nothing that I could see; but then again, I couldn't see anything. I put my foot out in front of me and felt around for things that might be in my path. I did this until I reached the bathroom. I slipped inside and shut the door behind me. A candle shone on the left wall, a permanent glow. I remembered being told, in my first year, that the candle always shone no matter what anyone tried. Even I had attempted to put it out. Now I was quite grateful to it.

            I walked over to a tall cabinet on the far wall and opened it. It was filled with gel bottles of various shapes and sizes, and even skin creams. The other houses always prattled on about the Slytherins being vain, but who could blame them for wanting perfect skin and hair? Ignoring the gel bottles however, I dropped to the floor and scanned the bottom shelf for a particular bottle. After a few moments, I found what I was looking for. In the corner was an ivy green vial almost completely hidden in the shadows. I reached for it, wrapping my fingers around the bottle and lifting out of the cabinet. I inspected the bottle and frowned. I never would have thought I'd need to use it.

            In my first year, the Slytherin Prefect at the time had told me about an ivy coloured vial that sits at the bottom of the cabinet in the bathroom. The vial contained a self-replenishing potion –meaning that it would automatically refill itself after use. When I had asked him, amazed and excited, what kind of a potion it was, he laughed. Then he had leaned over and whispered in my ear. I remembered clearly what he had said.

            _Just about the most useful potion you could have in a _sticky_ situation. _Then had had laughed. _Pardon my pun. However, should you ever wake up in the middle the night, lying in a pool of your own come, this little baby will save your ass. It'll instantly clean any mess and destroy all evidence of any nasty mishaps._

            I stared at the opaque bottle a little longer before remembering that I was still utterly nude. I put the bottle down on the floor, grabbed my bar of soap from the cabinet, and headed to the shower stalls. My legs were still a little sticky, and I didn't want my fresh boxers clinging to me uncomfortably. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. The water sputtered to life, dousing me with frigidly cold water. I gasped and quickly adjusted the taps to a tolerable level of heat. I stuck my head under the stream of water, momentarily forgetting what I was supposed to be doing as the pleasant water washed over me. I blinked, remembering my unfortunate situation, and, picking my soap off the floor, began washing myself.

            Once through, I grabbed a towel from the rack and quickly dried myself off. I was still I little wet when I put my boxers on, but I ignored it. I put the towel back on the rack, grabbed the vial off the floor, and vacated the bathroom. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but there still wasn't much to see. I stepped towards my bed and accidentally kicked someone's trunk. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but I still couldn't suppress a groan. I breathed deeply, listening for sounds of someone awakening. Nothing.

            I started walking again, more cautiously than before. When I reached my bed, I uncapped the bottle and gagged at the odor emanating from the open bottle. I shifted the bottle cap to my ring and pinky fingers, and blocked my nose with my thumb and index. I emptied the contents of the vial on my bed. I heard a slight hiss as the potion went to work cleaning my bed and disappearing, leaving behind no traces. I recapped the bottle and noted as the bottle gradually began to grow heavier as the potion replenished itself. I sat on my freshly cleaned bed, and tucked the bottle under the mattress. _I'll deal with it tomorrow_, I told myself. I laid myself down on the bed, pulled the covers back over me, and closed my eyes.

End Flashback

            The two Slytherins I had been watching had moved further down the hallway, whispering eagerly to each other and giggling as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Some part of me wanted to approach the little bastards and kick their gossiping wretched asses, but my better judgment stopped me. I didn't have anything to worry about; even if those two did tell other people, they wouldn't believe it. But if I went over and blasted those two into a wall, people would get suspicious. It would be better just to play it cool... for now. I vowed that by the end of the year, their _uppance would come {8}._

Harry's POV

I slipped down the empty hallway, my shadow playing across the wall in the dim candle light. My shoeless feet –I had left my shoes back in Gryffindor tower as they made a small _click_ when I walked - made no sound on the floor and my ears were alert for any stirring. My mouth was devoid of saliva and I was finding it hard to swallow –the signs of nervousness. I was never very fond of wandering the halls after hours, even with the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map. Now, without it, I felt incredibly vulnerable –almost naked without it. As I slinked down the hall, I berated myself for leaving those behind –even though it was the right thing to do. As much as I tried to convince myself that I could trust Draco, some part of me kept nagging me, telling me to keep on my guard. I wasn't yet ready to reveal to Draco the existence of my father's cloak and map.

            I rounded a corner and saw the library doors staring straight in front of me. I was almost there. Despite my better judgment, I broke into a quiet run: just fast enough to be considered a run, but slow enough so as not to make too loud a sound. I turned another corner and stopped, almost losing my balance as my socks slid on the floor. I felt my heart drop in my chest; there was no one here. I walked further down the hall, hoping that Draco was just being a dick and was hiding from me. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and shoved roughly into a wall. I struggled against my attacker, but his hold on me was too great. I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered:

            _"Scream for me."{9}_

            I almost burst out laughing, relaxing in the other's arms.

            "You bastard!" I whispered, trying not to giggle as a pair of lips attached themselves to my ear lobes. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

            The lips detached themselves. "But it's so much fun..."

            "Draco..."

            "Yes, dear?" He pulled his head back so we could see eye to eye. In the darkness, they looked almost black.

            "I'm sorry about yesterday..." I muttered quickly. He chuckled.

            "Don't be," he replied, placing a kiss on my forehead. "It had nothing to do with you."

            I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing him closer to me. I kissed him lightly on the mouth.

            "Is that all I get?" He mock pouted. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get here from Slytherin house in the middle of the night?"

            I laughed. "This was your idea!"

            "Indeed it was," he said, placing his right hand in my hair and playing with it. "Did you like my note?"

            "_Meet me at the usual spot tonight. __Midnight__. PS: Don't forget your sweet ass_," I reiterated. Then, sarcastically, said, "It was the sweetest note I've ever gotten."

            "Don't mock me," he said, "_or the consequences will be dire_."_{10}_

            "Oh yeah?" I taunted. "And just what will you do?"

            "I'll leave."

            "No you won't."

            "Yes, I will."

            "No, you won't."

            He gave me one last smug smile before detaching himself from me and walking down the hall away from me. I stayed against the wall, watching him leave. I knew he wouldn't go, however.

            Would he?

            I watched as the distance between us grew, and then he disappeared around the bend. I pushed myself away from the wall and tore after him. I turned the corner and felt a strong force crash into me, knocking me to the ground. I opened my mouth to cry out but immediately felt it filled with tongue as Draco closed his lips around mine in a breathtaking kiss. I moaned deeply as his tongue played with mine, filling my mouth. When we broke apart, we were both breathless, gazing into each other's eyes, a smile playing on Draco's lips. His hair fell on either side of my face, closing off the rest of the world. I was reminded of our first kiss. This time was better; I wasn't surprised or confused.

            But I was also reminded of what I would later see that night. The image of Ron kissing Hermione flashed through my mind, and I sought to drown it out with images of Draco – but it was no use. The image continued playing in my mind, in an endless loop. I was brought out of my trance by Draco's voice.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," I said quickly, looking away from him.

            "You're lying," he said, a slight hint of anger tinged his voice. He hand came up to my face and turned it so that I was looking at him once more. "Tell me what's wrong."

            I felt the anger rising in me. I didn't like that Draco was being so persistent, especially since the matter didn't concern him. I knew he meant well, but I didn't want him to know. Not yet, anyhow.

            When I didn't answer he sighed and sat up. He lifted himself enough so that I could slip out from under him. He took my hands in his and caressed them with his thumbs. He inched closer to me, leaned in and whispered in my ear:

            "Just why exactly did you come back to me yesterday?"

            "Isn't it obvious?" I answered, hoping that this would satisfy him. What was he getting at?

            "No, it's not." He said, pulling his head back and gazing into my eyes. I grew uncomfortable in his stare and averted my gaze downward, but he just let go of my hand and, placing his hand under my chin, tilted it upward. "You were crying when you came back. What I want to know is why."

            I bit my lip. Should I tell him? Could I _trust_ him? "Will you tell anyone?"

            "Of course not, Harry." He answered.

            I still hesitated. Draco had been my enemy for so long, and things like that were hard to get over. But then again, we had already kissed – several times. I had marks on my neck which I had to hide from my friends – his doing. And even as we speak, his thumb was caressing my hand, his other hand holding my chin up. I think our old enmity could be forgotten about. I breathed deeply. "Alright, I'll tell you. Ron and Hermione are going out behind my back."

            I immediately felt embarrassed, stupid even. Saying it out loud to someone else made my reaction that night seem ridiculous. What did he think of me now? I didn't want to know. I stood up but was pulled back to the ground by Draco, who proceeded to wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear:

            "It's ok, Harry."

            My arms were limp at my side for a moment, in a state of surprise. Of all the reactions, this one I had not been expecting. When I recovered from the slight shock, I too wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. His hands traced along my back, up my spine, down again. I gripped Draco's cloak in my hands, feeling the soft, silky, expensive material.

            Suddenly there was a loud crash. Draco and I broke apart, staring down the hall. We glanced at each other for a second, then jumped up. He turned to me.

            "I'll see you tomorrow," he said hurriedly, before turning and running down the hall. I stood for a moment, then began running towards my dorm, but stopped as I saw Draco coming back to me.

            "What's wrong?" I asked, afraid that there was something unpleasant up ahead.

            "Nothing," He replied. Grabbing me by the waist, he pulled me in close, kissing me deeply. "Bye."

            I watched him run away, dazed. I touched a finger to my lip and smiled, then started running again to my dorm, considerably happier than when I had left.

**End Notes:** Alright, so there's the chapter. I hoped you all liked it better than I did. So, please review.

**Quote:** Hey, look, 3 quotes in one chapter! I'm amazing. Anyway, you only have to get one of these quotes to win. And remember, answer as quickly as possible. The people who win have to be the first to answer. So, as a reminder, here are the quotes again.

            _{8} uppance would come_

_            {9} Scream for me_

_            {10} the consequences will be dire_

Two of them are from a TV show (the same one), and the other is from a movie. In order to get the TV quotes, however, you will have to be able to state WHO said it as well as the show. I won't count anyone who just answers with the TV show's name. Also, I didn't get the quotes exactly right. At least one of them is a little different, but you should be able to figure it out. Good luck, kiddos.


	16. The Quidditch Match

**Author's Notes:** Well, here we have another chapter. Hurrah! Oh, scary story: I always write the story before the **Author's Notes** cuz otherwise it's just foolish. And as you know, I always put it in bold cuz I think it looks nicer. Anyway, I press ctrl B to put it in bold cuz it's saves time. But when I did it this time I accidentally pressed the wrong button, highlighted everything and pressed 'a', so all I was left with was an 'a' and no story. Luckily, I pressed 'undo' and all was well in the world. But Jesus, I thought I had lost my story and dammit it was scary. So, that's the story. And here's the next chapter.

**IMPORTANT!!!!** I've switched to 3rd person narrative cuz frankly I'm tired of writing in first. I've read this chapter over (only once) but I may have missed some things. So if you're reading the story and you suddenly come across 'I' and it's not in dialogue, then it's cuz I messed up. Just assume it's Harry talking. If you don't like that I switched, please let me know. If you like the switch, that's good too. I think I'm going to keep it 3rd person from now on, though I might switch back later. Well, let me know which person you prefer. Ta.

**EQUALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!** It's my birthday tomorrow! Well, by the time you read this it'll be tomorrow, so to clarify, my birthday is June 15, and I'm going to be 15. Imagine that. Oh, I have to update my bio... Anyway, since it is my birthday I feel I should update so that's why this chapter is up right now. I wrote it quickly so it might not be that great, but whatever. The next chapter should be pretty amazing... grins evilly

**BTW:** I've already started another story that I'm putting up after this one is done. I don't think it'll have more sexual action than this one, but what it does have is going to be sweet. I'm not putting it up now cuz I don't want to divide my attention among two stories. This way, I can write the other one without feeling any pressure to update it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this trifle of a fic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry stared at the food in front of him, unable to eat. He was normally always hungry in the morning, but today he found that the last thing he wanted was food. There were only a few things that could drive away Harry's appetite –nervousness, repulsive food/ visuals- and as Harry had just discovered that morning: playing against a lover. It was the first Quidditch game of the year: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Up until a few months ago, Harry would have thoroughly enjoyed destroying Malfoy in Quidditch (or in anything else for that matter), but things change and, quite frankly, the raven-haired boy would rather fuck the blonde than defeat him. But Harry would never lose to Slytherin, sexy blonde lover or no. He sighed; he doubted he would be getting any tonight.

            "You're not going to eat anything, Harry?"

            The boy in question was startled out of his thoughts by Ron's voice. He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

            "Nervous?" Ron said.

            "Yeah," Harry said. _I'll go with that_. "I'm surprised you're eating. It's your first game."

            "Don't remind me," Ron said miserably. Harry almost felt sorry for him; Ron was setting himself up for a world of hurt. Slytherin House had been taunting him nonstop and Harry was afraid that Ron was going to live up to their jeers.

            "You'll do fine," the raven-haired boy said reassuringly, even though –he hated to admit it- he didn't believe those words himself.

            "Thanks," Ron said, gaining a bit of confidence.

            "Perhaps you and Ron should head for the pitch," Hermione said to Harry, gesturing her head to a place beyond his shoulder. He took a quick look and saw a group of Slytherins whispering to each other, each with a vindictive sneer on their faces. They were planning to destroy Ron's confidence. He nodded.

            "Hey Ron, let's head down to the pitch," He said, standing up.

            "But Harry, the games not for an-"

            "I want to warm up before the game," He said quickly. "You should too."

            "Go on, Ron," Hermione urged.

            "Alright," Ron said, standing up from the table.

            "Let's hurry," Harry said, walking towards the doors quickly. Ron followed, keeping pace just behind him. He expected at any second the Slytherins to start yelling, but they didn't, which he was very thankful for.

            They pushed open the doors and stepped outside. The sun beat down on them instantly, though the air was still chilly. They started walking towards the changing rooms.

            "You know, Harry," Ron began. He turned to the boy. "I knew the Slytherins were going to start something. I saw them whispering too."

            Harry blushed slightly. "Well, why didn't you leave then? It didn't seem like you wanted to go."

            Ron turned away from him, looking ahead. "I didn't want to look like a coward."

            "Ron," Harry said, a tad astonished. He never knew that Ron felt, or even thought, that way. "You're not a coward just because you don't want to listen to their idiotic jeers."

            Ron stayed silent, eyes downcast. Then he suddenly turned his head to Harry and said, "Harry, I'm sorry."

            "For what?" He asked, surprised.

            "Remember when we got into that fight –"

            "Yeah, the fight we got in _last year_? Ron, we forgave each other. It's done." Harry said.

            "But it's not just that," he said quickly. "I never realized how –uh, how to say this- When we forgave each other, I was still a little angry. You were still popular, and I was jealous. I never realized what you were going through. I didn't realize how hard it is to deal with being constantly mocked and insulted. But now I do know, and I'm sorry –truly sorry- for being a jerk last year." 

            Harry smiled, though it was somewhat feigned. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with sap. "It's ok, Ron."

            "There's also something else," the redhead added after a moment. Harry stopped. Was he about to tell him?

            "Would this 'something else' happen to involve Hermione as well?" The raven-haired boy inquired. Ron looked surprised, and ashamed.

            "Do you know?" He asked.

            "Yeah, since Halloween," Harry replied. Ron lowered his head.

            "I'm sorry Harry," he said.

            The raven-haired boy bit his lip, fury rising. The apologies were getting annoying.

            "We wanted to tell you sooner, but..." He paused, trying to find the right words. Harry didn't look at him, for fear that he would snap if he did.

            "This isn't the time for this," he said, hiding the anger in his voice. "We'll talk after the game –once we've beaten Slytherin."

            Ron smiled halfheartedly. "Alright."

Harry walked onto the field amongst the cheering of the entire school. Across the field the Slytherin team was just coming through the gates. He kept his eyes open for white blonde tresses, but he didn't have much time to look for Draco. Madame Hooch walked onto the field, and released the Gold Snitch into the air. Harry watched as the tiny golden ball shot into the sky and disappeared from his line of vision. The Bludgers were released shortly after and the two teams were told to mount their brooms. Harry whispered a final good luck to Ron before Madame Hooch blew the whistle and Slytherin and Gryffindor shot off into the sky. Next the Quaffles were thrown into the air and the game began.

            Harry scanned the sky for the Snitch. He wanted the game over as soon as possible. He didn't know how long Ron could withstand the barrage of Quaffles, and he knew that each goal would diminish Ron's confidence, and the boy had so very little to begin with. Suddenly Harry felt a cool air against his ear, and it wasn't the wind.

            "Hello, love."

            Harry turned to Draco. "Shouldn't you be doing you're job?"

            "_Should_ be doing my job, but not." He smirked.

            "Well that's fine for you," Harry said. "But I intend to win."

            Draco snorted. "If you're going to be that way..."

            Harry laughed as Draco flew away, but not too far so that the raven-haired boy couldn't make out the details of the blonde. The wind was gently blowing Draco's hair away from his face, and then back again as the wind changed directions suddenly. Draco's cloak was blown around him from behind, shrouding him in the dark material. Suddenly the blonde's head jerked downwards and then he was off, tearing after –to Harry's horror- the Snitch.

            "Fuck!" Harry yelled, bolting after the other Seeker. Fortunately for him, the Firebolt was faster than Malfoy's Nimbus 2001, but the other boy already had quite a lead on him and was closing in the distance between himself and the Snitch fast. Harry flattened himself on the broom, speeding after Malfoy and the Snitch.

            Draco's hand was outstretched, the Snitch mere inches from it, as Harry pulled up beside him. He extended his own hand, but Draco's was blocking him from his path. Harry glanced at Draco, who was totally intent on the Snitch. Without even thinking, Harry leaned over and nipped at Draco's earlobe, causing the other to gasp and lose focus on the little Golden ball. Harry took this opportunity to shoot ahead and grab it for himself.

            Gryffindor started cheering, but as loud as they were the boos from Slytherin were louder. Obviously they were very upset at being robbed just as they were about to finally win. Harry turned his broom to where a very angry looking Malfoy was glaring at the raven-haired boy.

            "You fucking cheap bastard!" He shouted before dropping to the ground.

            Harry watched the blonde descend rapidly, his heart sinking at the same rate. Why had he done that? Now not only would he not be getting any tonight, but he'd never get any ever again from Draco. He growled. "I'm a fucking idiot."

            He descended slowly to the ground, Snitch held loosely in his hand. When he hit the ground, he quickly jumped off his broom, shoved the Snitch into Katie Bell's hand and ran to the changing room. He changed as fast as he could; he wanted to be gone before people began congratulating him; he didn't deserve it. He left his Quidditch equipment –even his broom, certain that someone would pick it up and give it back to him- on the bench and exited the room. He ran across the grass to the school where Malfoy was just walking through the doorway. Harry increased his speed, uncertain of just what he was thinking.

            He got to the door and slipped inside. Draco was storming just ahead of him, entirely alone. Harry ran after him.

            "Draco!" He cried, catching up to the blonde.

            "Fuck off."

            "I'm so-"

            "Fuck off."

            "Please, wa-"

            "I said _fuck off_." The blonde spat, before stalking off. But Harry was not about to just 'fuck off'.

            "I'll make it up to you!" He called. "I'll do anything you ask."

            The blonde stopped and turned around. "Anything?"

            Harry swallowed. "Anything."

            The blonde paused, contemplating this. "Starting tomorrow you'll be my sex slave for a week. If you do everything I ask in that week, I might consider forgiving you. But tonight I'm too pissed off."

            Harry nodded, a tad apprehensive. "Agreed."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**End Notes:** Well, that's the chapter. Yay! By the way, nobody guess the quotes from the last chapter, so here they are again:

_{8} uppance would come (real quote: when you least expect it, your uppance will come. _AN: It was something like that. I don't really feel like watching that episode again. HINT)

_            {9} Scream for me_

_            {10} the consequences will be dire_

            Right, so I said in the last chapter that two of them were from the same TV show, and I just gave away one of the ones that came from the show. The last is from a movie that came out a couple of years ago. Its sequel came out last year. And here's a new quote:

            _(11) Any of you fucking pricks move and I'll execute every motherfuckin last one of you_.

            If nobody gets this quote then I'll lose all hope in mankind. That line came from one of the greatest movies EVER! I think I mentioned it in my bio... but I don't know. Oh well, somebody will probably be able to guess it. Well, ta for now. And hope somebody gets those other three quotes. Ta.


	17. NOTES Read but don't review

**Author's Notes:** Greetings readers. I'm having trouble deciding what to do for the seven days, so I'm enlisting your help. I will list ALL the winners of the quote competitions and I will ask them to PLEASE submit an idea through **E-MAIL!!!!** I will ask everyone to NOT review because I intend to replace these notes with the actual chapter when I write it. So, again, please do NOT review, but submit ideas through E-MAIL. That goes for everyone. **If you submit an idea through a review I will completely ignore it**. Anyway, for this I went back into the reviews and checked for the winners of the competition. I actually made some mistakes when I announced the original winners. The winners (Silver Dragonrider and Dyann) for quotes 5 & 6 never actually said where quote 5 came from, I just assumed they did. Anyway, I'm still giving them the reward cuz it was my mistake. I also found another reader who stated where the quotes were from a month after I gave the reward to the two others. So there might be some new additions that I didn't notice before. Here are the winners (in order):

QUOTE 1 & 2:

RaNdOm Hp FaN

Dyann

QUOTE 3 & 4

Saturnstar55 (you've already e-mailed me, but feel free to send a different idea if you would like to change it. You don't have to though)

QUOTE 5 & 6

Charmed-1 (tylerwilk13aol.com)

Silver Dragonrider

Dyann

QUOTE 7

Shelly Webster (Durfanielelleth.zzn.com)

QUOTE 8, 9, 10

No one yet. Come on!!!!

QUOTE 11

Autumn Sun

**NOTE:** I only take the first person to answer with the quotes. If there is more than one winner, it is because they answered on the same day. So if you answered the quote and didn't win it's because you weren't the first to answer. I'm sorry, but I can't have everyone winning otherwise it wouldn't be much of a competition.

Ok, so those are the winners. I will use these ideas without question as long as it has to do with Harry's seven days as a sex slave and they are submitted to me through E-MAIL! I cannot stress that enough.

For the other readers, feel free to E-MAIL any ideas to me but don't be upset if I don't use them.

QUOTE ORIGINS:

As nobody has gotten quotes 8, 9 & 10, I won't be giving away their origins, but the others I will so take note. At the end of this story the first (and I mean THE FIRST) to review with all the quote answers wins the entire competition. The prize will be a story written in your honor where you call all the shots. Of course I will be slipping in my own touch. Anyway, on with the quotes:

_{1} I know you're here, poppet_. _You can't hide from me_.

-Pirate, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl

_{2}Come out, come out, wherever you are_.

-Lestat, Queen of the Damned

_{3}A shadow of a threat grew in my mind _or _A__ shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it!_

-Legolas, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring

_{4}"Organized religion destroys who we are or who we can be by inhibiting our actions and decisions out of fear of an intangible parent-figure who shakes a finger at us from thousands of years ago and says "Do it, do it and I'll fucking spank you!" The animated one said._

_ "Oh, well I never really thought of it that way..." The other one said._

-Loki and Nun, Dogma

_{5}Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind_...

-Avril Lavigne, "I'm with you"

_{6}Boys and Girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

-Halloween Town, Nightmare before Christmas

_{7}You gonna bark all day, little doggie, or are you gonna bite?_

-Mr. Blonde (Vic Vega), Reservoir Dogs

_{8}uppance would come_ or _When you least expect it, your uppance will come_

_{9}Scream for me_

_{10}the consequences will be dire_ or _Hey, you can't tell anyone. For if humanity discovers I'm no longer lurking in the shadows, the consequences will be dire_.

_{11}Any of you fuckin pricks move, and I'll execute every motherfuckin last one of you!_

-Honey Bunny (Yolanda), Pulp Fiction

Alright, those are the quotes.

HINTS:

Quotes 8 & 10 come from the same TV show. This TV show is mentioned in my bio below that there is a list of my favourite episodes. Quote 10 comes from one of those episodes and I've dropped a rather LARGE hint as to who said it. As for quote 8, the episode isn't mentioned but if you read the entire segment, I've hinted at who said it the same way as I hinted for the other quote. **Remember: **For these two quotes you must answer what the TV show the quote came from and who said it.

Quote 9 is from a movie that originated as a comic created by Stan Lee (thus making it a Marvel comic). No, it is not Spider-Man, but the story takes place in the same city (at least in the movie it does). Actors in it: Ian McKellan, Patrick Stewart, Hugh Jackman. Think "yellow spandex". The quote comes from the first movie, not the sequel which came out I think May 2, or May 3, 2003 (which is when I saw it).

PLEASE somebody get them.

**BTW:** My brother is reformatting the computer for sure tomorrow. It shouldn't really interfere with much, but there will be a bit of a delay for the next chapter. That is all. Ta.

**REMINDER:** Remember to E-MAIL any ideas to me. Thanks.


	18. It rubs the lotion on the skin or else i...

**Author's Notes:** Sorry Lads'n'Lasses, but there won't be any hanky panky this chapter. Next chapter, definitely; you have my word. But for this chapter I had to tie up at least one loose end and then I had to put myself in a position where I could easily bring in da good shit.

**BTW:** At some point I start speaking French. For those of you who understand French, please do not make fun. I'm really bad, but whatever. Oh, and I didn't slip in a quote (I based one of Lestair's lines off of a quote, but it's not the same. I'll talk about that at the bottom) so for those of you who want to translate my French and get it right, then I'll give you the bonus or whatever. I'll repost this in the end notes.

**Oh:** and I've started something new. Since I can't put in my glorious indexes anymore, I'm going to have to really on _Italics_ to break up the story into approprate sections. So, that's all then.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

_Harry stared forward_, potion entirely forgotten. His eyes were locked on the back of Draco Malfoy, entirely still. His hands rested on the table, dragonfly wings in his left hand. Harry was sure he looked quite odd, staring forward and expressionless as he was, but he didn't care. His mind had been fluttering around Draco –his face, his words. When Harry wasn't being haunted with images of his lover's angry face, the words '_sex slave_' sneaked into his thoughts, a reminder of his imminent future. Not to say that it was a particularly bad future –in fact it could prove fun. Harry was a little nervous at what Draco might ask him to do, having no idea just what the blonde's mind intended for him –if he just wanted to fool around a bit, or if he had some _interesting_ sexual fantasies in mind. But it was not those little worries that Harry dreaded. It was something far greater, and if Draco asked him to do it, Harry didn't know what he would say. He didn't want to lose Draco, but nor did he want to lose his virginity, especially to someone who until recently had been one of his greatest enemies.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, nudging Harry in the ribs. The boy shook his head, shaken out of his reverie. He turned to Hermione. "What?"

She motioned to Harry's potion.

"Oh right," Harry muttered, cutting the dragonfly wings with exaggerated zest. He was in no mood to be cutting up dead insects and throwing them into a steaming cauldron –especially not with Draco so close to him. All he wanted to do at that moment was to walk up to the blonde, throw himself down at his knees and do whatever it was the blonde wanted. And so it was that Harry received another sharp jab from his female companion. Harry's hands had relapsed into their motionless stance. Harry whipped his head toward Hermione.

"What?" He hissed.

Hermione stared at him, eyes frosty. Beneath the layer of ice, there was deeply laden concern and the strong desire to understand her friend. However, Harry could not get beyond the thick glass to see it.

"If you're going to tell me to get to work," Harry said, "you can save it for someone who cares."

"Fine," she said sharply. "But we need to talk."

"About what?" Harry said, and then added with contempt, "I thought we don't talk to each other anymore. Or at least that's the impression I got when you and Ron went out behind my back."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She suddenly looked exhausted. "That's another thing we need to talk about," she said. Her voice sounded airy and there was an undertone of unsteadiness. Harry knew that if he pushed it, she might cry. _You have the power_._ The question is_: _What are you going to do with it?_ His dark side cried for liberation. It was tired of being kept within and sought release, through any means. Harry knew causing Hermione to cry would satisfy his anguish and pent-up rage. But to what cost? He'd lose a friend, possibly two. In time, they'd be able to reconcile, but by then it would be too late, the damage already done. Harry would never be able to forgive himself for giving in to his vindictive pleasure and he'd never be able break down the barrier between himself and his two closest friends. No, it was not worth it. Not for a few moments of evil delight. Harry said nothing and resumed cutting the insect, inwardly seething, but on the whole at peace.

_Draco was cutting his_ own insects with vigorous zeal brought on by a mixture of sleep deprivation, multiple forms of frustration and undirected anger. Draco's dreams had become deplorable, sappy Yankee romance movies. And in every one of them, Draco would find himself in the woman's role (often in a dress), and Harry would come in and save the day, assuming role of the hero. This aggravated the blonde very much, who had always been jealous of Harry's popularity and heroism. Not that Draco particularly cared for being the hero –he rather be the villain- but nor did he particularly care for being the one in need of rescuing, especially not if he was wearing a dress. Draco would wake up feeling frustrated, inadequate and questioning his sexuality. He was at peace with fucking boys, but wearing women's clothing was just a step to far.

His other forms of frustration and undirected anger were brought upon by the very same hero of his dreams. He was frustrated because he wanted to get into Harry's pants more than he cared to admit, but he was being blocked by Harry's reluctance and his own fury at the boy. Further frustration was caused by the fact that Draco found that he couldn't retaliate because he needed the boy's affection to win the bet, and somehow Draco didn't think that slipping terrible things into Harry's glass was the best way to get into someone's heart –or their pants. He just had to swallow his dignity and take the humiliation he felt. Finally, the last frustration was the watchful eye of his cousin, Damon. She'd been watching Draco since breakfast with a bemused smile on her mocking face. Draco had tried to ignore her, but no longer. He slammed his knife down and turned angrily towards her.

"Yes?" He growled.

The silly, amused smile remained unchanged. "Oh nothing. You just seem unusually focused today." She leaned in close, blue-grey eyes flicking towards Harry and then back. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that pretty, little fop over there, would it?"

Draco snorted, "As if _he_ could get under my skin."

"Well something has," she said coolly.

Draco sighed. "Have you ever thought that maybe it's _you_? You've been staring at me since breakfast."

"The thought had crossed my mind." She said. "But you've been ignoring me. You never do that, unless you're trying to ignore something else."

Draco turned away and resumed cutting vigorously, now trying to ignore Damon as well as Harry.

"You might want to slow down." Her voice cut into his thoughts. "Or you might hurt yourself."

Draco ignored her and she turned away, resuming her own work. A few seconds later she saw from the corner of her eye Draco stiffen and heard his knife clatter to the table. She turned to him. He was ghostly pale with a green tinge, his mouth shut tight. Damon could tell he was biting the inside of his lip. His eyes were closed.

"Jesus, what's wrong?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "I just cut off my finger."

"What?" Her gazed shifted to the board where the knife –and the tip of Draco's index finger- lay. She stared at it in morbid shock. The blade of the knife was tipped in blood and there was a tiny pool just under it and Draco's finger. "Jesus."

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at his finger and the other half of it, both dripping with blood. Draco whimpered piteously before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

_Shadows danced across Draco's_ vision, twisting themselves into horrid shapes and flickering in time to a deep pounding. The pounding resonated down the empty hall Draco now found himself in. It felt like his head was being wailed upon by bats, very large and blunt bats. Each pound sent a wave of pain through his skull. The shadows continued to move across the wall, convulsing in time to that hideous beat, while Draco fell to his knees in pain. His energy was being stripped clean of him; he was growing steadily weaker and the beat continued and became more unbearable. He screamed in pain, pleading for it to stop, to be still. But there would be no mercy. _It's a heart. It's a heart_. A voice in Draco's mind cried. _A heart!_ Suddenly, he knew it to be true. The horrendous pounding, the mind-numbing pain, it was caused by the beating of a heart! He lifted his head and stared down the hallway, and then he saw it; Red and blue, beating steadily. _Why won't it stop?_ Then Draco realized with horror that it was his heart he was staring at, his heart that was beating unmercifully and causing this horrible pain.

He tried to rise but found his legs would not support him; he was too weak. With each passing beat, his strength diminished. He couldn't take it anymore, he screamed one last time and then… it stopped. His heart, the shadows, all of it stopped. Everything disappeared and Draco was left floating in the darkness, alone. He felt nothing, he knew nothing, except that he was lost. He was completely numb. How long had he been in this state before he heard a faint thumping that didn't seem to be coming from a particular direction, but from all around him, and inside of him? The beating slowly grew louder, but it didn't hurt. It was pleasant. Each beat gave him new strength. It grew louder and louder and as it grew, so did he. He was radiating light. A cool, refreshing wind engulfed him. He breathed it in deeply; he couldn't get enough. His eyes flew open and he was in a room, alone.

"What -" He croaked. His mouth was completely dry and his head throbbed. He felt faint but he wouldn't close his eyes. "Water."

He was immediately handed a goblet of water. His gaze followed the hand up the arm and to the face: Damon. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked tired, drained. Draco took the cup and drank. He felt immediately refreshed.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice was raspy and low.

Damon turned away, her hand balled against her mouth. He saw the nail of her index finger slip into her mouth. _She's a nail-biter,_ he thought. He had never known –not that it mattered anyway. She turned back to him. Her voice was low and pitchy.

"I came in here to see if you had woken up yet," she paused, biting her nail. "You hadn't. You were supposed to… You had only fainted." Her voice got high and she had to stop and turn away. She didn't look at him when she spoke next. "The curtains were drawn, so I pulled them so I could see you better and –and you looked really pale –too pale. Your lips were half open and you weren't moving. You weren't breathing. I was really scared." She faced him. "I was really scared! So I… I did something I shouldn't have –again."

Draco blinked. His cousin was nearing hysterics, which was not something he often saw. But what did she do that she shouldn't have? And when did she do it before? He asked her this.

"I can't tell you," she said, looking away, "cuz I don't know."

"How can you not know what you did?" Draco asked, irritated. He was getting tired of these evasive answers. She knew something.

"Because I don't understand!" She yelled. "It's complicated."

"What is?"

"I don't know." She said, looking down.

"Fuck, Damon, this is getting annoying," Draco said angrily. "You know more than I do, now tell me. What do you know that I don't?"

She gazed at Draco for a moment, her face completely unreadable. "I can't." She turned and left.

"Damon! Get back here!" Draco yelled, straining his voice. He took a gulp of water. _Dammit_.

_Lestair strode briskly down_ the hall, radiating anger and disappointment. His face was completely blank, _per usual_, but his cold black eyes told the story.

It had been mid-afternoon when Lestair was visited by a vision. It took him a moment to realize he was watching a scenario through the eyes of another. In moments of distress or emotion, Lestair had often found himself seeing out the eyes of a mortal –or some immortals even- using them as that muggle device, the television. The visions came unbidden, but there they were nonetheless and Lestair couldn't help but watch. For the most part, he found this 'gift' a nuisance, but today it proved quite fruitful.

Lestair had been lying in his coffin, trying to catch up on some sleep. Despite contrary belief, vampires required sleep as much as mortals and staying awake through the day was particularly exhausting. Few vampires had the will and power to do it, and Lestair was one of them, being just over five-hundred years old. While in his coffin, he began to see images take shape. His eyes were closed, so he knew he wasn't seeing these personally; it was somebody else's sight he was beholding. Lestair grumbled; he hated these. Why would he care about other people's business unless they affected him? Why couldn't these people deal with their own problems without indirectly sending them to his mind? However, this particular vision would become interesting, much to his amusement. He was seeing the world through the eyes of a young, blond girl as she called for Professor Snape to come help with the situation. 'The situation' Lestair soon discovered with a smirk was one of misfortune towards the Malfoy boy. He noted with delight the tip of the boy's index missing. He was passed out, and was being sent to the infirmary, where he would be completely helpless until he awoke, and Lestair was going to make sure that the boy never did.

Lestair opened his coffin and climbed out. He strode towards the door and opened it a crack, grumbling at the light that shone in. He closed his eyes and envisioned the drapery hanging above the windows that led down the hall. He exerted a psychic power and closed all the drapery, shrouding the hall in darkness. He stepped out confidently and hurried down the hall, shutting out any sunlight that he passed. He was outside the infirmary, listening to the conversation within. Madam Pomfrey had just reattached the boy's finger and now simply waiting for him to regain consciousness. She told the young girl to leave and check on him later. Lestair heard the girl's footsteps coming closer to the door and he slipped behind a statue while she came out through the door. She halted for a moment, wondering why the lights were out. Lestair could hear her unprotected thoughts loud and clear. He now recognized her as Damon, the boy's cousin. She was a bright and clever girl. Lestair wondered if he would have to dispatch with her as well. After he killed her cousin, she might come looking for him. He couldn't afford that. For now, however, she was not a threat.

Madam Pomfrey was alone in the room, fluffing pillows. Her mind was unguarded; it would not be hard to put thoughts into her head. Lestair wondered what he should have her think… He decided it would be easiest to convince her she's hungry. That way there would be no questions about what drove her to leave. He projected his mind to hers, telling her subconscious she was hungry and that she should leave the room. Madam Pomfrey was out of the room in a moment, heading towards the kitchen in a near trance. Lestair waited till she was out of site before he slipped soundlessly into the room after closing all the drapes.

Draco was in the bed nearest to the door. Lestair walked over, confident now that no one would bother him and his business he had started on the first day would be complete. Never before had a victim caused so much trouble for him. He had been ready to flee on two other occasions already, when the boy had figured out what he truly was. But how simple the human mind forgot, and how fragile it was. It made Lestair smile, remembering how his mind was once like that.

Lestair wasn't sure why he wanted the boy dead so much. Perhaps it was because he was a potential threat to his security. If the boy remembered anything, Lestair would have to flee, and if they found out during the day… he didn't want to think about it. But he supposed the greatest reason was because he was coming between himself and Harry, the raven-haired youth who had such compassion and love in him despite all the betrayal, abandonment and death that surrounded him and closed in on him. His will was incredible, but it was failing and if the blonde youth had his way, Harry's last barrier would be destroyed and he would fall into darkness. Lestair couldn't have that. It was this bright, burning light inside the darkness that had first drawn Lestair to Harry. He wanted Harry for himself… Though what he planned to do, he did not yet know. But what he did know was that Draco couldn't be allowed to follow through with his plan, and Lestair planned to stop him the only way he knew how.

He bent over Draco's limp, unconscious body and whispered in his ear:

« Vous êtes chanceux; le mort dans notre sommeil, c'est une luxe peu sont attribués. Vous ne sauriez jamais ce qu'a vient de passer. J'espère que Dieu aura la pitié pour vous. »

He then moved his lips to Draco's neck, paused, feeling the warmth of the boy's skin and the rush of blood through the artery underneath. He smiled slightly and sunk his fangs in. The blood flowed into out into his mouth and he groaned from pleasure. He had never feasted on one so young and bratty. It had been a long time since he had tasted the pure, snobbish blood of a wizard, and in one so young it was absolute ecstasy. And there was something else in the blood too… something indescribable. What was it? He remembered suddenly the strange power the boy had exerted on him earlier in the year. Was this it? Lestair had originally passed it off as a fluke of the wand; every wizard got lucky once in a while –even the squibs. But it had been too powerful to be merely a fluke, and it had unnerved Lestair greatly. Perhaps this was another reason to do away with the brat; he was a threat to his power.

He had nearly drained Draco when he sensed another presence coming down the hall towards the infirmary. He originally ignored it, expecting it to veer off, but it didn't. He scanned the mind of the presence: the blond girl, Damon. What was she doing back so soon? Lestair drank faster, hoping to finish the job before she arrived, but she was approaching too fast. Lestair tore angrily away from Draco, thoroughly irritated that he couldn't get all the blood. He was sure that the blonde would die, though. Lestair had taken a lot of blood.

« Vous êtes vraiment chanceux, mon gosse » He bit his wrist, drawing blood. He took a drop of it and put it on Draco's neck wounds, sealing them and hiding his work. « Maintenant personne ne va savoir que c'était moi. En tout probabilité, vous ne survivrez pas la nuit, mais je vous souhait bonne chance. »

He slipped out of the room and hid behind a statue, and not a second too soon. Damon rounded the corner and started down the hall towards the infirmary, still a little unnerved that all the lights were still out. She entered the room and stopped. Lestair stayed behind the statue, listening to her. She was wondering why the lights in here were off as well. She moved across the room, and opened the drapes closest to Draco. Then he could feel her concern. It rushed over him and it was nearly overwhelming. He was seeing what she was seeing again; Draco was cold and lifeless, and he wasn't breathing. He felt a strong sense of helplessness, followed by uncertainty, and then resolution –all of this coming from her. He felt a strange power rise up in him –no, not in him. In _her_. She was exerting another force, unlike Draco's but not entirely different. Her hands were on Draco's chest. He could feel her heart beating and her voice coming in thin gasps. She was crying and screaming at him not to die. Suddenly, Lestair saw her hands start to glow and soon he could feel a low thumping in his hands –no, her hands- and with horror he realized it was Draco's heart beating again in time to hers. Lestair's mouth fell open and he nearly roared in fury. _What did she do? How did she do it?_ What power did she have that could have brought the boy back from the brink of death? Did her cousin possess the same one? No, it did not feel the same as this. But they were similar as if they had the same root and had grown and branched off. Lestair was intrigued by the both of them now. He would have to kill them one day –they were too great a threat. But he would know what powers they possessed and how they had come to possess them. He needed to know.

And so, quite disappointed, Lestair strode huffily back to his room, opening the drapes as he went and lay himself down in his coffin for a well deserved nap.

**End Notes:** So that's the chapter. Rather long, and once again I apologize for the lack of action, but alas I could not fit it in without making the chapter unnecessarily long. Just wait for the next chapter.

**Quote Challenge:** Yeah, as I said in the **author's notes**, I did not slip in a quote, but rather spoke in French. For those of you who can translate my French, I'll give you the treat, or whatever. **ALSO**, I based one of Lestair's lines off a quote. I couldn't remember the quote exactly and so it's not the same. If you get it now, you get a TRIPLE bonus (you can suggest THREE things). In two chapters from now, if no one gets it, I'm going to tell you what line it is (but in French). If someone guesses it then, you get a DOUBLE bonus (TWO things). If I have to tell you the original line and then you guess it, you just get a regular bonus. So, I hope we're all clear on the rules then. So I suppose that's it. Ta.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
